Identity Behind The Mask
by Legend's Fighter
Summary: Van Kliess has captured Providence's two best assets and has some secrets he wants to reveal to one of them. Can Seven trust Van Kliess, or is he lying? If you haven't read my other stories then this will make no sense. Rated T for blood in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY GENERATOR REX CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OC SEVEN! MAN OF ACTION OWNS GENERATOR REX! I JUST LIKE WRITING STORIES! If you haven't read any of my other stories than this will make no sense. I've really been wanting to post this story, and Breach's New Doll was taking SOOOOOO long to write, it's starting to give me writer's block, I CAN'T HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! I have SCHOOL! F.Y.I. this time period is around Seven's birthday but I said 16 3/4s through a lot of the story, so pleeeeeease forgive me for that! Enough of my ranting, please enjoy!**

Seven slowly opened her eyes to the black abyss around her. The algorithm's eyes adjusted and her system rebooted. Her body was chained in several places. Two around each ankle and thigh, one around her waist, and two chains around her wrists that pulled her arms above her head. The girl was the only thing illuminating the dark throne room, other than the blood red sky above. When Seven realized she was bound, she found that it was impossible to move. When she tried to use her light/electricity/nuclear/energy, the chains began to glow gold and every pull sent golden glowing nanite lines down the chains, and tightened half an inch, eventually Seven stopped struggling.

20 feet away, Rex laid positioned differently, there were chains around his ankles that were connected, his arms were pulled around his back and chained to each other along with the shackles on his ankles. Rex slowly awakened and peered around the room.

"Psssssst. Seven, are you dead?" Rex hissed.

"Shut your mouth, dingbat. I'm trying to get out of these cuffs." Seven barely glanced up.

After a few seconds Rex smiled, "You hair looks nice down y'now. It curls around and frames your face nicely."

"So you're the expert on hair all of a sudden." Seven rolled her eyes.

"I was just-" Rex began to defend himself when Seven hushed him quiet, "Rex, I hear something."

Seven's nanite enhanced ears picked up the sound waves outside of the room as the hairs on the back on her neck pricked up. The silent sound soon became clear and recognized as heavy boots moving closer. The two were surprised as the massive door swung open and four EVOs walked in. One humanoid werewolf armored creature, a mutated lizard with a club of green quartz crystals, a deranged teenager with two extra arms where her brown hair hung in her face, and a tall broad man with long shaggy black hair and two white streaks in his bangs, clad in dark clothing and a large golden mechanical hand tipped with blunt needles at the tip of the fingers. His hair hung in his face, shading two dark crimson eyes.

Seven automatically straightened her back and glared defiantly. Rex growled deeply in his throat.

"Welcome back to Abysus, Rex. Enjoying the accommodations?" The man chuckled darkly.

"Can't say I am." Rex smiled cockily, but the words came out with a dagger tipped with poison. The man threw his head back and let out an villainous laugh. Seven tilted her head, not understanding. The elder of the three cleared his throat and shook his head, and averted his gaze onto Seven. His eyes fluttered longingly over her figure, admiringly.

The adult sighed and slowly walked down from his throne, taking each step slowly. "Almost fourteen years I have waited, fourteen agonizing years. They've felt more like millenia, to tell the truth. Humiliated, de-powered, and almost destroyed. You've had no idea." He walked closer to Seven, making pink, and red roses bloom around him and Seven. "I've been aching for this moment since I lost you, darling." The oldest came three feet away from Seven, smiling grandly. "Welcome home, sweetheart." He kneeled next to Seven and placed his normal hand on her cheek.

Seven jerked her head away from the man, "Excuse me but, are you really talking to me, or what?"

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion, Seven turned her head towards Rex. "In english, Seven, in english." Rex shook his head in embarrassment.

Seven flushed a bright pink glow realizing she had just spoken in Italian, "Sorry um, are you talking to me?"

"Who else?" Van Kliess shrugged.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but, I think you have the wrong person, I truly don't know who you are."

"You sincerely don't remember me? Do you?" The look on the man's face was pure depression.

Seven bit her lip and shook her head.

"The eyes, the hair, your intelligence, I don't know why you didn't recognize me before. You're a genetic algorithm, I created you." Van Kliess's eyes widened as he stared at the girl.

"You know what I am?!" Seven gasped.

"Of course I do. I made you! You should remember me. Don't you remember me?" Van Kliess crawled closer to her.

"You made me? I don't even know who you are." Seven raised an eyebrow stoically.

"Seven, meet Van Kliess. Van Kliess meet the Seventh most dangerous being on the planet. Van Kliess is your everyday murdering psycho EVO." Rex butt in.

"Oh, just that." Seven sighed.

"Seventh most dangerous? What are you talking about?" Van Kliess questioned, dumbfounded as he stood up straight.

"Uh, well. Seven was found by my partner Six, he introduced her to One, he trained her, blah, blah, blah, get it?" Rex impatiently rolled his eyes.

"Let me elucidate here. At age three, a group of mercenaries sabotaged the Morph Program with a nuclear bomb and I apparently survived. Six found me, brought me back to the most dangerous man on the planet and he trained me to the degree I'm in now. I don't remember anything before the explosion, over the year I was found, One became my surrogate father." Seven explained.

"You've been deceived. You don't know who you truly are. Your name is Corra Sparks, related to Casten Sparks. Anthromorphic algorithm 674. Of the fourth generation. Able to speak and read body language of every species, upload and download files onto your memory chip, photographic memory, speak every language, and speak telepathically to other algorithms." Van Kliess's voice got louder as he spoke making Seven slink away.

"You're lying. Prove to me that everything you just said weren't little white lies. I've experienced a lot of falsehood in my life, and I don't want to tolerate any more." Seven defiantly held her head high.

Van Kliess glared at the petite girl, "Biowolf, take Corra to my personal quarters, make sure those binds are tight. Breach, take care of Rex. Scalamander, please go tell the boy to prepare for intelligence extraction." The tall man swirled around and walked away. Seven jerked around as the wolf took her chins and shoved her forward. A red portal appeared under Rex and he slipped in.

Biowolf threw Seven down onto her back but she had enough momentum to push off the ground and catapult herself to a standing position, still in chains. He slammed the door behind him, Seven charged the door and body slammed into it, trying to break it down. Sure enough, there was a huge indent where she body slammed into it, Seven proceedingly butterfly kicked the heavy steel door, trying to break through. Behind her, several large vines curled up from the ground, swerving together and creating an opening where Van Kliess walked through.

"Would you stop already, the door is bomb proof. Your not going to get any where, anytime soon, sweetheart." Van Kliess walked up to the furious girl and placed his arm on her shoulder. Faster than a strike of lightning, she whipped around and back handed Van Kliess across the nose. The man stumbled back, his hands covering his bloody nose. He sniffed and canned his fingers making the blood disappear.

Seven gazed around the room and caught sight of a window on the opposite side of the room. She silently walked around the bent over man and over to the window.

"Corra please. Hear me out. Will you listen even for a minute?" Van Kliess stood up straight, and saw her trying to activate her nanites. "That won't work for you. Those shackles were made exclusively of you."

Seven held still in a protective position and stoically stared at Van Kliess.

"You realize, your even more strikingly beautiful than I remembered. A true prize." Van Kliess gazed longingly at Seven.

"Do you just hit on me?" Seven disgustedly snarled.

"Complimented." Van Kliess raised his hand and snapped his fingers again. Several vines reached up and grabbed Seven, one around her neck and the other wrapped around her body.

"What..….hell?" Seven jerked violently trying to free herself as the vines brought her close to Van Kliess breaking her space bubble.

"Now hold still," Van Kliess reached his arms around Seven, making her growling and jerking stop, as he pulled out her microchip from the back of her neck.

"Give. It. Back." Seven growled.

"I'd like to see what you've been doing the past decade. Now, to put you to rest." Van Kliess tapped on the chip, opening to a floating projection-like screen and clicked on a bar floating by the projection of her torso, it opened up with a list of options; Increase Energy, Decrease Energy, Sleep, Awaken, Emergency Delete. Van Kliess squinted and clicked sleep. Seven's eyes instantly froze, her limbs went loose, and her skin's glow began to flash. The roots loosened and placed Seven on the bed gently.

Van Kliess turned away from Seven and sat down at his desk and clicked back on the chip. The man scanned the bars looking for Seven's memory and tapped on the tab and it opened up showing the years in Seven's life up to the present. Van Kliess only saw thirteen and three quarters of a year on the chip, the three first years black, indicating that Seven truly lost her first three years to the explosion. Van Kliess swore under his breath and looked back up at the screen, before tapping the the first recorded year. It played in super speed, but it connected with his brain so he could understand. Soon Van Kliess was done with watching Seven's life and sat down next to her on the bed and let tears spill from his eyes for the first time in years.

I know this my seem a little dramatic, but how would you feel, if the daughter that you had been missing for the past fourteen years didn't remember you, wouldn't trust you, and wouldn't believe that you were in any relation to you. Brokenhearted, huh? Van Kliess felt even worse. Soon the evil man wiped his bloodshot eyes and pulled up the options screen again and pushed Awaken, and clipped it back into the other side of Seven's neck and let her system reboot as he stood at the window gazing out.

**I love the thought of VK crying, I was like, suck it up you ass! Stupid ending though, But can't wait for the next chapter, hope you guys liked this. They finally meet. Next chapter will have more Rex in it. PLEEASE REVIEW! THX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This chapter was kinda long, and has a pedophile Kliess moment, just for you **ameafurry**. If you haven't read my other stories than this will make no sense. Enjoy!**

Rex freaked out as he slipped into Breach's portal, but was also relived as he felt the bindings on his wrists loosen, but come off only on his ankles. The Latino dropped into a dark room. Rex stood up and tried to activate his nanites, but found he couldn't create any of his machines.

"Using your nanites won't help you. By the way, you might want to watch your back." A kind young male voice said above him.

"Que?" Rex turned around to see a massive neon orange EVO scorpion hiss and snap his claws behind him. Rex screamed and dove out of the way.

"Did you know the bigger the scorpion, the less deadly it is?"

"Ohh sure? Who told you that? The tooth fairy?" Rex sneered as he dove out of the way.

The male voice appeared again, "No. And actually, you have the right thinking. My last statement was not exactly true. This scorpion is actually related to the most venomous scorpion in the world, but this little guy has a different kind of toxin."

"Pequeno? Are you kidding me?"

"Not really. I thought I told you to watch your back." The teenage masculine voice replied.

Rex felt a stinging pain in his back, and then again in his thigh. Rex turned his head around and saw the scorpion moving above him, his tail stinger dripping with lime green venom. Rex glanced down at his leg, see it's inflammation and red flesh, oozing with the venom. The Hispanic boy instantly knew what the strange kid was talking about. The toxins that ran through his veins made Rex extremely drowsy, and stumbled forward languidly and collapse to the floor with fatigue, deep in slumber.

Rex woke up strapped to a table, feeling lucid and eager to start blabbering his mouth off. Rex stared up at the bright white light above him trying to make sense of where he was. He immediately remembered everything in extreme detail from the day before.

"AH, good your up. Now if you don't mind I'm going to ask you a few questions." The familiar kind male voice said.

"Hey, dude, what is the physical make up of a pineapple?" Rex blabbered out.

"I'll tell you later, now tell me what you know and remember about a book you've read, or recite a poem if you can." The voice asked kindly.

Rex racked his now vivid memory for a quote or poem. "I read this in a magazine article about the ocean from National geographic that talked about whales, and dolphins. Here's the poem, The sea is everything, it covers seven tenths of the terrestrial globe. Its breath is pure and life-giving. It is an immense desert place where man is never lonely, for he senses the weaving of-"

"I love that quote by Jules Verne. Such a great author. That was a perfect recollection, now lets move onto something else. What is Providence's biggest secret?"

Rex early gushed his insides out, responding instantly to each question, ranging from what was the sequence code for his room and what White Knight's biggest fear was. Rex's least favorite question was what his fears were, "Bunnies, expired milk, quick sand, death by cotton candy, being water-boarded, my brother's betrayal, being burned alive, being killed by Hunter Cain because he would make it long, painful, and slow, revenge, prank wars with Noah, not being impressive, not living up to expectations, failing, loosing my friends and family, seeing Seven die, seeing another guy make out with Seven, sulfuric gas, being dissected, becoming a bisexual, making love with-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got that all down, now tell me everything you know and feel about the algorithm girl."

"You mean Seven?"

"Uh, yes…Seven?"

"Wow. I've never been asked to describe her before…..Strong, radiant, beautiful, dangerous, hot, stoic, fierce, caring, powerful, deadly, sexy, stubborn, fascinating, belleza, glowing, angelic, elegant, intelligent, talented, intuitive, clever, quick-witted, sweet, stunning, outstanding, awe-inspiring, breathtaking, mind-blowing, phenomenal, aggressive, spirited, proud, passionate, luxurious, magnificent, truly one of a kind, killer, mercenary, hard as nails, tough-"

"Enough, What do know about her?"

"I know that I'm completely, absolutely, insanely, unconditionally, in love with her." Rex confessed.

"How does she feel about you?"

"She has no interest in me whatsoever." Rex said, nearly crying. "I don't like thinking that she could be hurt or in pain."

"Alright before the venom wears off tell me how long you've liked her?" The voice pried.

"It was when, I um, I first uh, I think it was…."

"Venom has worn off, you can take him to his cell." The male said to no one in particular and waved a vile of lavender liquid under Rex's nose. Rex held his breath for as long as he could, flinging his head side to side, not wanting to be taken out, but he finally inhaled and the rich stench made him pass out.

Seven's system began rebooting win the chip was reinserted in the back of her neck. Her eyes flashed and flickered displaying thousands of tiny numbers in a morse code in her pupil. The white glowing numerical code spread across her body and finished with a flash. When most normal people wake up their eyes adjust to the light, Seven's were similar but she saw little numbers and words: _Algorithm: 674 - Age 16 - Gender: Female - Degree: 4th Generation - Relations: 674 1/2_

Seven took this time of silence to gaze around the room. She was in a nicely sized room with a wardrobe, two windows on either side of the bed, a door across fro the bed, which she had been ramming into earlier, and a door on the left side of the bed. The carpet was a deep brown outlined in green celtic knots. Seven was sitting on a king sized bed with a blood red comforter and red pillows with thick brown outlining, and small embroidered green celtic knots. On the dark brown walls were lighter brown roots that sailed and curved across the walls. On the window sill there were small red flowers where a darkly clothed man with a golden mechanical hand stood, with his normal arm resting on the dirty glass above his head, peering out the window down below. Apparently absorbed in thought. She sat on the bed and quietly slipped down.

"I see your awake," The man hoarsely turned around and stared at Seven making her freeze, "No need to freeze up in my presence Corra."

"That is not my name." Seven held her head up high and leapt off the bed.

"Yes it is, and it has always been that." Van Kliess spoke strongly back at Seven.

"My one and only name is Seven."

"Please stop messing around! Listen to me."

"Make me." Seven snarled.

Van Kliess glared at the small girl and raising his palm, wrapping roots around Seven's body. The man changed the language he was speaking to get through to her, "You'd do well to use that magnificent mind of yours, and listen to your creator." Van Kliess spoke in Latin.

Seven gasped, "Tu loquerisne Latine?(You speak Latin?)"

"Etiam." Van Kliess crossed his arms and smirked.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"You little…GGRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Van Kliess screamed angrily and the vines began to tighten on Seven. "You have no idea what I've been through these past years. Now, my own daughter, working for **_Providence_**, falling for some, some, **_idiot_**. My own creation, turned against me!"

"Rex is a lot of things, but he isn't an idiot! And I'm not falling for the kid he'd my freaking partner."

"You can't prove I was talking about him."

"I can read the minds of EVOs, wanna bet!" Seven wrenched and writhed in the vines.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE!"

"Do You know what I've been through! Every freaking human hates me for who I am. WHAT I AM! When I walk down the street people stare at me like I'm some, some, MONSTER!" Seven yelled at the man.

"THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I LOST WHEN I LOST YOU!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! I CAN'T TRUST YOU, YOU'VE-" Seven wasn't able to finish her sentence when a sharp pain grazed her cheek.

Seven felt abashed about having to be slapped, One had **_never_** laid a finger on her. He may have used a strong firm voice, but nothing physical. The red mark burned and stung on her cheek slowly fading into a dull, numb. The girl glared at Van Kliess and wrenched her leg free ramming him in the abdomen.

Van Kliess looked up and glowered at the girl, "Every action has it's consequences. " Van Kliess sharpened his fingers into sharp needles and grazed them along the tender skin he had created, squeezing a yelp of pain from Seven. The girl turned her head away from Van Kliess refusing to look him in the eye. "Now, now, my dear. Just relax and try not to squirm. It's a shame seeing such a beautiful face being hurt." Van Kliess licked some of the blood of off Seven's cheek. The girl growled deep inside her throat, as a warning to Van Kliess.

"Oh my, now you're growling at me," The man pouted his lips and let his mouth brush across her face, biting her on her ear. "They say all the proudest spirits can be broken by love." Seven let out another cry before gritting her teeth and thrusting her leg forward nailing the man in the knee. Van Kliess grunted and grabbed ahold of her chin with his normal hand, plunging his needles into her shoulder, "Don't forget what I said before." He dragged his needles through her shoulder. Seven bit back on the scream that was rising inside her. "Hmmm, I see, you're a tough one." Van Kliess shoved his needles into Seven's thigh, pulling it up her leg, twisting them slightly. "How does it feel? To be the one in pain, for once. Let it swell up inside of you, feel the white hot sting, let the anguish take over, lose yourself in it, let go, it's not going to stop anytime soon, just admit it. Admit that I'm all that you have, admit that you need me. Admit that you need me more than anything else in the world right now. Admit that you belong to me. You can't deny the truth, you can't keep running."

Seven shook her head and swallowed the blood that she felt rise up in her throat, the metallic taste followed by the burn, "I don't belong to you. Dirty bastard," Seven gagged, holding back the blood in her mouth.

"Oh, so what does that make you?" Van Kliess injected his needles into Seven's stomach.

"Seven." The girl coughed before spiting blood into Van Kliess prying eyes and flinging her head backward forcefully knocking herself out before he could do anymore damage.

**I nearly killed myself. I've been watching way to much of Resident Evil, so at the end of the story, later I'm going to do a scene that is similar to one of their fight scenes. BEST ZOMBIE MOVIE EVER! Thanks for listening to my ranting, review if you have the time. Thanks you guys. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What do you think is better, blowing things up in an explosive range, or getting to be a Fruit Ninja for a day?**

Rex awoke in a room of pure, unconditional, unflawed, white. In the room, there was a couch in the corner, and pad of paper and a thick black marker on a bench. Rex found himself in shackles with a chains around his ankles. Rex quickly tried activating his nanites but found it was impossible.

"Y'now, no matter how hard you try, their not going to activate," A screen flashed up on a blank wall with a shaded figure.

"What's with the cloak and dagger?" Rex stood up.

The person laughed, Rex recognizing the voice from the interrogation, "Just trying to protect my identity. I've got some work to do so, just chill out. You'll have some company in no time. Try to enjoy yourself, you'll find it's not as bad as it looks. By the way- 86.00 grams of water in 100 grams: 0.54 grams of protein: 0.12 grams of total lipid: 0.22 grams of a-"

"What are you talking about?" Rex raised his eyebrow.

"You asked me what the physical makeup of a pineapple was, so I was telling you what was in 100 grams of it."

"Que - huuuuh?"

"It was during the…Never mind. Peace out man. Talk to you later." The person disappeared off the screen and it went static, leaving Rex alone to his thoughts.

"So, Casten. Tell me how the Intelligence extraction proceeded? What have you learned, and what could you say about the boy?"

"Well, considering the information you have given me to memorize, I have learned a lot more about the Salazar. And his feelings toward my sister." An incredibly handsome boy kneeled on one knee, in front of Van Kliess's throne. He had perfect skin with a few freckles scattered on his nose. His face was framed by elegant white hair and wide red eyes that faded from a bright flame color, to a brilliant scarlet. He looked somewhat like one of those anime characters. He was clad in gray jeans, thick brown boots, and white tee shirt, and a brown leather jacket. On his left arm he had a gold, orange hexagon symbol, surrounded by nanite lines with little circuits.

"And what would those be?" Van Kliess raised his eyebrow.

"Their somewhat of the romantic and affectionate kind. They're partners in combat also."

"And my Corra?"

"She doesn't seem to like him romantically, but she may have some strong neutral feelings toward him."

"Her fighting technique?"

"Capoeira, brazilian martial arts, several forms of karate, aikido, judo, pressure point manipulation, and taekwondo, and she may have a background using her chi and aura."

"Anything else?"

"Probably skills in marksmanship, knife throwing, and past expert swordsman- erm woman. She also has shown a background with parkour and acrobatics." The white haired teen replied.

"I was afraid so. We'll put her through some physical tests to examine her expertise tomorrow. As will you be able to speak with her, and perhaps put her in the hold with the boy." Van Kliess crossed his legs.

"Thank you. I was wondering if her memory loss was an act or, truly possible?"

"I'm afraid for the worst, Casten. She has lost her first three years to the blast."

"Do you think she'll ever remember me?" The adolescent looked up widening his dark crimson eyes.

"I'm not sure. We can only pray for the best. Do not worry Casten, she will learn her true identity. Now please go and get some shut eye, you deserve it. We will test her skill tomorrow. Goodnight son."

"Goodnight." The boy rose elegantly and walked off before leaving the throne room and Van Kliess.

**NRGAAAAAAAH! This story has been developing in my mind forever! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! Tell me what it needs. And review. I might show a perspective of Providence in the next chapter, but who knows! And how do you think Casten knows Seven, and why does he want her to remember? Sorry, about the length, I will rush to finish chapter 4! REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! THX BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Okay, I decided to do a small chapter using some of Seven's POV.**

I awoke lying on a cold, metal, surface. I looked around the room surveying my position. I appeared to be in a lab of some sort, like a crash lab at Providence, only silver, not the drab white. Images of Van Kliess tearing his needles though my flesh appeared in my mind. I shivered at the thought and reached up to feel the gash on my face. Surprisingly my skin was soft, and my fingers moved over the incision, feeling the scab over it, as it began to heal. I moved my shirt off my shoulder, seeing it in the same condition. I predicted my stomach and thigh were doing fine. I pushed myself onto the balls of my feet, nearly collapsing on myself. I gritted my teeth and forced my legs to work. Eventually, they followed my commands and I stumbled forward like a baby horse trying to stand.

After a few minutes of working my limbs, I walked over to the wall and placed my hand on the wall. Almost instantly, I was stung with the bite of a million wasps, and was thrust backwards in pain. I looked down at my seared hand, I snickered from my own stupidity at my 2nd degree burns. _Force field,_ I thought stupidly. I hushed my own thoughts listening for the constant hum. Sure enough, I apprehended the soothing buzz of the field. I looked down at my hands, as the burns revealed carmine pink undeveloped skin, and little specks of red began to appear across the scorched epidermis. I licked my thumb on my other hand, and massaged the saliva over the blood. I hissed as I fingered a tender spot, and I finished the chore. A massive slab of metal wall slid upwards, revealing a dark chamber. I stood cautiously and walked over to the cell. As one of my feet entered the shadows, and a deafening roar filled the small room as I looked into a face of something so ugly, only a chainsaw could love it. I held my ground and looked into the visage of a hideous monster.

I slapped the creature across the snout, leaving a bloody handprint. The EVO crawled out of the darkness, revealing a mix between a overgrown German Shepherd, and a rat. It's snakelike tongue fanned the air, and licked my blood off it's face. I let out a noise between a howl and a chuckle, obviously getting a taste for my blood, and liking it. I swore quietly under my breath and raised my voice, "Hey ugly! Want some of this?" I goaded and wiggled my eyebrows. I hissed and leaned back on it's haunches preparing to pounce forwards.

"Right here!" I yelled again, and it leapt at me, the EVO getting a blow to the face with my balled fist, it flipped through the air and hit the force filed wall. A smokey, meaty, burnt smell filled the air and some of it's gray fur turned to ashes, singed. It growled and launched towards me, only to be deflected my my precise kicks and punches.

After a while, a small bead of sweat dribbled down my chin, and I mustered my remaining mana, into an energy attack. The wolf-rat was 20 feet away, and panting. I kneeled on one knee and held my hands to gather in a meditative position and inhaled heavily. Blue sparks of energy swirled around me, as I focused my remaining chi into a razor sharp pinpoint. The EVO rose to his hind legs and made his last stand charging at me full speed, roaring ferociously. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

**Rex's POV**

My stomach growled in hunger, tearing at my insides like a entrapped EVO in the Hole. The first edible thing I had gotten was a stale loaf of bread and liter of water. I had broken the bread over my knee and stuffed it down my throat. It was so dry that I gulped down the water in five seconds flat. I then realized the bread had been drugged when my eyelids slowly drooped closed and then glued shut for the rest of the day. Six has always told me, when I'm so tired and finally fall asleep, my brain will start hallucinating about our loved ones. I finally knew how Seven felt during her night terrors. There were images of Seven, Six, Bobo, Holiday, Noah, anyone I could imagine, slowly being murdered. I woke up in cold sweats, or screaming for someone to save me.

I spent hours thinking about the masked boy that had spoken to me and asked me questions about Providence. He seemed so wise for his age, so intelligent, but kinder than any other member of the Pack. I had a feeling Van Kliess was trying to get me to think about these things, and my options. He was probably trying to convince me to join him. But the thing I thought about most was by far, Seven. What was Van Kliess telling her, or trying to get her to believe, was he torturing her, or was he being kind to her, hoping to gain her trust. Hell, I loved her so much. If that ass did anything to harm her, I swear I'm going to rip his head off and leave him to bleed to death.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hiss of static and a screen appeared, revealing the face of a devil. "Van Kliess." I snarled.

"Good morning Rex. Liking the living quarters? I designed it myself you know." The man titled his head, and chuckled. _You call these living quarters?! Fucking creepy asshole,_ I thought.

"What the hell do you want from us?" I snapped standing angrily.

"You say it like there's two of you."

"Hell yeah. Where's Seven?" I glared.

"You mean my sweet daughter Corra. She's enjoying the pets."

"Seven isn't your daughter, freak."

"Hm, it's not very kind to insult people Rex. She's much more my daughter than your lover."

I felt my face go hot and turn red, "W-we're not together. W-W-What makes you think that? S-Seven's my friend."

Van Kliess crossed his arms and smiled evilly, "Well, you've made it sound like you two are each others beloved. Young love is so complicated."

I blushed harder, my face burning, "Would you stop saying that. We're not each others beloved, or lovers, or dating, or partners for that fact."

"Ohhhh, poor you. Poor, unfortunate, Rex. In love with a girl who has no interest in you whatsoever. Your life must be the toughest." Van Kliess teased, quoting me.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed angrily.

Van Kliess laughed wickedly making a chill run down my spine, "If I were you, I wouldn't talk to your captor that way if you knew what I'm capable of doing. Let me say, your little crush could be involved."

"You lay a a mere finger on her, and I will stop at nothing to destroy your life." I hissed.

"But that's not how this works, is it. You should behave well, and no one gets hurt."

Van Kliess, you bastard, I swear-" I began only to be cut off.

"Before you can go any further, I'd like to supply you with some, entertainment." The man paused before saying the final phrase.

"What do you mean entertainment?" I sneered, bring to sound horrible as himself.

"I call this the, shall we say-" Van Kliess passed again and let a smile grow across his face like a creeper before finishing, "-Girlfriend channel."

Static appeared on the screen and a new image flashed upon the glass, I instantly recognized the disheveled girl on the monitor. "SEVEN!" I desperately bawled, probably making me lose my voice for a week.

She stood in the center of a room, scratches on her bare arms, black tank top ripped, a scar forming on her cheek, her shoulder, and her black jeans were gashed open by her thigh, but not bleeding. On the other side of the room a menacing looking EVO that was a cross between a rat and a german shepherd stood. The nanite symbols on her arms flashed angrily, but she had her same gentle skin glow. Her hair was messily tangled and eyes glaring with discomfort, and she looked pissed off. That image flickered away and replaced my the same wicked man.

"So _touching_, you fancy her. Don't you deny it."

"But I-...She...," I whimpered out weakly, if Bobo or Six knew I would be teased relentlessly. Van Kliess would never let me live this down. And what I would do if he told her about my obsession over her.

"Oh don't worry, she can't hear or see you, so I would give it a rest. She's very occupied with my little pet." Van Kliess smirked and clucked his tongue.

I flinched angrily bring not to show my worry, anger, or any of my emotions regarding Seven. I felt so weak, drained, upset, I hate feeling that way. It's that feeling you get before you get sick, you know something bad was going to happen but you can't stop it from coming on. That helpless feeling. I closed my mouth an silenced my thoughts, not wanting Van Kiless to use anything more against me. I hung my head, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Teenagers can be so, responsive, after a touch of discipline. I'm satisfied you have come to your senses Rex. I'll let you enjoy the rest of the fight featuring my daughter." Van Kliess let the screen go static before revealing Seven again.

I looked up at her on the screen as she kneeled and glowed intensely. The wolf charged at her, and she released a massive volt of electricity. The EVO dropped dead from the energy and Seven's legs gave out and she laid herself down on the floor. A trap door opened up underneath the carcass and it fell down into another chamber. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

**Which name for a nanite do you like better, Sirius or Discombobulate. Please, I really really really really want your opinion. KK! Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I can't wait to find out who mystery boy is! And I can't wait to finish. P.S. there's more pedophile Kliess. Please enjoy! And review after!**

"Rebecca! Have you found them yet?" A usually stoic clad in a green suit race into Holiday's lab.

"Six, for the thousandth time. No. I'm working as fast as I can." Holiday typed vigorously on the keyboard trying to hack through Abysus's systems.

Six groaned and began pacing around the lab again. Thinking to himself. Rex, Bobo, Cezar, and himself had been planning Seven's surprise birthday party for a month now. Six chose the theme, knowing her best, and left the 'teenager' details to Rex and Bobo.

Flashback

Rex, Bobo, and Cezar were in the hangar. Rex was giving the two a lecture on how the birthday would be carried out. Rex would stall Seven until 1:30 then claim that he needed to go, Six would meet her in crash lab 67, when finished, walk over to Doctor Holiday's lab where everyone would be waiting.

"I see your point kid. But how are we gonna keep Miss. Hottie away from us the whole day?"

"And little brother, what if she tries to come to my lab? Blanca Nieve's always stopping by to pick up projects."

"I was wondering the same thing, " Meechum stepped in.

"Well Six and I are still trying to figure that out. I'm just going to try to keep her focus off of you guys." Rex confessed. "Rylander? How long did you say her attention span was?"

"It depends on the subject. If it's something she can process and think about, it ranges from five minutes to an hour. But if it's an unimportant topic to her, she'll likely to be abrupt, and straightforward, spending one to five minutes on it."

"Sheesh. It's like were talking 'bout an animal here." Bobo growled.

"Affimative." A stoic voice said behind Rex. "Besides she'll spend more time than needed in training. She doesn't slack like some people." Six glared at Rex through his shades.

"HEY! I didn't mean to be late…again." Rex paused.

"I'll take over, go make sure Seven's occupied, I don't want her finding out." Six crossed his arms and gave Rex his punishment. Rex huffed out of the hangar and raced down to meet Seven in the training room. About ten minutes later the door to the landing strip flew open and all the males hushed and quieted down and Rex and Seven walked in.

"Six we're going to be in the explosive range 32. We'll be back at 4." Seven informed her surrogate brother.

"In the morning or afternoon?"

Seven rolled her eyes and sneered sarcastically, "Morning. Rex and I are gonna have a real blast."

Six gritted his teeth, as Rex burst into laugher at the stupid joke, "Make sure you wire the atom one with-"

"I know, I know, blue after red or else you'll be dead. It's not going to be Hiroshima II."

"Alright, you have the pepper spray right?" Six raised an eyebrow and quieted his voice.

"Chhh, he's not that stupid." Seven rolled her eyes and glanced back at Rex who was messing with one of Cezar's projects, that beeped angrily and Rex leapt away with a squeal, "Well….."

"GRaaah! Come on Seven let's go already!" Rex grabbed Seven's wrists pulled her in front of him, put his hands on her shoulder and nudged her out.

"Oh and Six." Rex smiled arrogantly.

Six raised his eyebrow.

"Try to loosen up." Rex winked and the two adolescents raced out.

End Flashback

Six glanced at Holiday behind his shades who was leaning against a metal pillar by the window. The man had his legs and arms crossed. As if Holiday read his mind the brunette swiveled around in her chair to speak to Agent Six, "We will find them Six."

The ninja gave her a disapproving look. Holiday stood and walked over to Six and placed her hand on his shoulder." I know Holiday, I'm just worried about them. I really hope they don't do anything stupid." Six stared at the ground, not wanting to look her in the eye, afraid he may loose it.

3rd Person POV

Seven had been fighting EVOs for 28.5 hours straight now. And hell was she pissed off. Seven was several doberman pinscher EVOs, they had the body and form of the dogs, but their strength, agility, and speed, was increased. The canine coat was replaced by mutated bloody flesh. The dog snarled and barred their bloody inflamed teeth and growled at Seven. Seven stood legs spread apart, hands on her knees, heaving deeply. The biggest dog rumbled ferociously and ran towards Seven, leaping through the air. Seven twisted her shoulder the the right slightly, and the dog flew past her, burning up on the force field. There were five dogs remaining. Seven cracked her knuckles for the thousandth time that day. Seven darted forward planting her foot into one of the dogs jaws, striking forward onto another's snout and leaping through the air, twisting sideways and delivering a flying kick to another canine. The three dog EVOs dropped dead, necks snapped. The two dogs left growled and started circling Seven like wolves.

The bigger one growled like a distant rumble of thunder, speaking to the other dog.Seven growled at the canines circled her. As if on cue, both dogs leapt at her, teeth barred, and claws raised. Seven activated her metal bone claws, and created an X with them. The dogs sliced throw the razor sharp wolverine like claws, and fell to the ground in bloody pieces.

Seven arose defiantly, before collapsing in exhaustion. The girl breathed heavily, and tiled her head backward. Seven heard a hiss of air compression, and thought, _Crap. Not again._Seven cracked her eyes open, but didn't see anymore mutated animals and exhaled the air she was holding in. Seven only saw a tiny compartment with silver mesh, the algorithm instantly knew that this moment of relation had tuned to panic. A white mist poured into the room from inside the vents, and began suffocating Seven. She instantly found it hard to breathe, and felt fatigue slowly drag her under into the dark, black, blissfulness.

Seven awoke in a room with a massive white board with a complex math problem scrawled across the whole thing, Seven mentally leapt with joy. And picked up the white board marker as her mind flickered across the numbers, equations, and mathematical signs. Seven scribbled and almost solved the problem when she felt the a click go on in the back of her head, which altered her from the right side of her brain to the left, and the girl wrote faster, even though she was cuffed.

The algorithm barely even heard the slide open behind her as her hand kept moving, with her other hand Seven picked up another pen, and began writing with it off to the side too. Seven was because of her intelligence, ambidextrous. A cold metal hand was laid on her shoulder, Seven shivered, dropped the pens and spin kicked the man in the side of the head. Van Kliess cussed as he fell backwards.

"You realize I just wanted to watch you work." The older groaned.

"Doesn't mean you I'm going to let you touch me." Seven glared.

"And it doesn't mean you should thwart your work. You're capable of so much. I wish you would let me help you, I could show you how to master all of your powers, EVOn and programmed."

"I'm doing fine by myself. I don't need, or want your help."

"You dissatisfy me greatly Corra." Van Kliess replied.

"Why? Because I got pissed when you tried lip locking with me. That is perverted and sick in so many ways."

"So?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You don't find that disgusting? I'd rather make-out dog. A smelly, dirty, dog." Seven snarled clenching her fists.

"You dismay me by your stupidity. Why can't you be that little girl I used to know? She was so perfect, kind, and powerful. Look at what you have become. The world would be a much better place with her again, what happened to my Corra Alice Sparks?"

"She's dead!" Seven howled.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring her back to life. I've saved her brother. The one that loves and cares about her, the one that is the yang to her yin. White to black, fire to water. Male to female, brother to sister. Light to dark, warm to cold, and sun to moon. It's been fourteen years, and he hasn't changed, we will save you Corra."

"Your wrong. I won't be that girl, just for you."

"But my dear, you, are wrong, you are the same person." Van Kliess gestured toward the board, "You see, you are intelligent, you have dark hair, and water colored eyes, you prefer to wear black. You are female, you are cold to those who you don't know or remember, you prefer to gaze under the stars, during the night, at the moon. And dislike being out during day hours. Your skin is fair. You are the same girl, as you were years ago. You can't deny it."

Seven instantly knew what Van Kliess was saying was, true. The algorithm understood everything Van Kliess was implying and that fact that everything was logical, and accurate. Seven glared at Van Kliess before speaking our powerfully, "I may have been a sister to the kid, but it doesn't mean I am now. I have another family, that I will protect with my life. Those facts and words are correct, but it doesn't change my mind about who I am now."

Van Kliess red eyes scowled ferociously at Seven, his merciless daggers flying at the girl. "I regard you with contempt and disdain. I'm loathing you for you idiocies. I hope you can come to your senses and realize your fate. Because your destiny, lies within me."

"My life has nothing to do with you or your stupid plans."

Seven was genuinely surprised by Van Kliess's wicked laugh. Seven shivered at it's haunting. "Oh Corra. SO, naive, not to mention, amusing." Van Kliess's gaze tired from hatred, to an expression that shot chills up and down Seven's spine, lust. Without warning Van Kliess lunged for Seven he grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her into a wall where he leaned in close to her face. Seven writhed, and jerked trying to get away from the sex driven man. The girl opened her eyes to see Van Kliess pressing forward to kiss her full on the lips, Seven hissed and pressed her head into the wall as Van Kliess neared. Seven nervously watched his mouth part, and lick tongue feather his lower lip. The teenager whined and prepared for the worst. Seven could feel the hot breath on her lips and pushed back as far as she could. Behind Van Kliess a door opened and a person stomped in. Seven nearly screamed in relief as Van Kliess's attention was reverted off of her, and he missed her lips, and slathered her chin.

"Master. We have a prob-" Biowolf stopped mid sentence, staring at the spectacle in front of him.

"Can't you handle one little issue on your own Biowolf?" Van Kliess growled.

"Uh…I'm sorry master- i-it was, n-n-nothing…." Biowolf was obviously stunned by the sight and backed out of the room.

Van Kliess turned around back to Seven, and made direct eye contact, "Sometimes. Allies can be very, disruptive." The dark man placed his other hand on Seven's cheek, and slipped it around to her neck and pulled her close. "Now where were we?" Van Kliess smirked at Seven's creeped out expression. "Alright, I'll let you off easy. But trust me, I will be back for redemption." Van Kliess threw Seven down at his feet and walked out of the room where Biowolf was waiting.

"Master…Why-why did you…." The mechanized wolf didn't finish his sentence.

"Why did I try to kiss her? Hm, Biowolf. Because I felt like it. I don't expect to to tell the boy."

"No master." Biowolf stepped back as Van Kliess strolled out of the room.

**OH MY GOD! I was like, Van Kliess, YOU SICKO! What would have done if you were Seven? I would have kicked him in the balls and kicked down the door. Can't wait for the next chapter! Wish me luck on writing it! It may be awhile, thanks for reading! I TOTALLY APPRECIATE IT! Please respond to the question, and I want your thoughts on the story! See you later! Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okay, this chapter may be a little slow, and known as a 'filler'. But I'm really enjoying writing it, please enjoy! Rated T for blood.**

A massive white door opened with a whine of air compression, as it slid away from the small cell. Rex looked to see a familiar face, hurled down onto the floor by Biowolf. Seven tumbled, and rolled into the room, her hands cuffed along with her ankles, the girl pushed herself up into a a dog like position, one leg extended fully.

She glared at the back of the henchman's head as he turned and walked out of the room, door slamming shut behind him. Squashing all hopes of escaping while it was still open. Seven's muscles relaxed and she leaned against the opposite of the wall Rex was on. Her back was flat against the white barrier, and her legs bent at the knee, feet flat on the ground. The teenager inhaled deeply and pushed some messy chin-length bangs out of her eyes, revealing her sharp widow's peak, but they rebelliously fell back down. Seven glanced at Rex through the corner of her eye.

Rex's eyes followed her every move, bend and flex, and ripple in her body. Seven began to become agitated by Rex's silent gaze. What she didn't know was he was he was observing the scratch on her cheek, and the claw marks on her arms. As his eyes fluttered across her body Seven gritted her teeth and breathed in heavily.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!" Seven whined at Rex.

"Wait are you talking to me?" Rex was stunned by her sudden outburst, and didn't have a response, only that he was totally checking her out.

"No. I'm talking to my imaginary friend sitting next to you." Seven sarcastically groaned.

"I'm sorry. Do I make you uncomfortable?" Rex wondered.

"No, it's not that. I just- felt awkward for a moment there." Seven looked down, embarrassed about her own drastic reaction.

"Okay. So, que pasa? What has been going to on with you and VK?"

Seven expression was stoic, and her voice bland, hiding what the man had tried, "Nothing is going on between us. Maybe in that perv's mind, but in my mind absolutely nothing."

"What he didn't do anything to make you that edgy? Everything is legit, right?"

"Promise your not going to tell anyone." Seven looked up.

"I swear. You can trust me."

"I know." Seven paused and inhaled, and Rex's heart swelled for a moment, "Here goes nothing. When he first started talking to me, we got into a verbal fight and he restrained me and attacked."

"What do you mean attacked?" Rex raised an eyebrow, suddenly nervous.

"Well, he scratched me on the cheek, stomach, and leg, then he. Brushed his lips across my face, and bit me a little."

"He. Did. What?!" Rex growled angrily.

"And all throughout today, I've been fighting several dog EVOs, and a whole bunch more. And earlier he tried to directly kiss me. He came pretty close, but he was interrupted by one of his goons."

"Seven! That's sexual harassment! Hell, are you alright?! How could he! That sucio hijo de puta!" Rex swore vigorously.

"Dude! Calm down. I'm alright, just a little traumatized." Seven shivered at the vivid memory but kept her emotionless expression.

Rex stood up and walked over to Seven, then squatted beside her, "Seven. I'm-I'm so pissed off. Don't let him ever get near you again. Seven, I don't want him touching you. Please, don't make me upset! It freaks me out!"

Seven smirked and punched Rex in the shoulder playfully, "Kay. I won't freak you out. I'll be fine."

Rex exhaled and leaned down next to Seven. "So fighting EVOs all day huh?"

"Yeah, for like a full day. I'm drained."

"Oh, should I shut up? Are you tired? Seven I'm shutting up."

"Rex, don't worry about me, I'm just a little tired." Seven yawned, "But it may be nice to get a few hours of sleep." Seven already began to fall asleep, next to Rex.

"Alright, let's move to the couch, kay?"

Seven managed a small and drowsily stood up and stubbled over to the sofa with help from Rex. Rex walked over to the wall and dimmed the lights. The girl sat down on the end of the couch pulling her knees to her chest. Rex sat down on the other end. Rex watched her position and thought how uncomfortable she must be, "Seven you can lay down."

"Nah, I'll be in your space." Seven shook her head slowly in fatigue.

"I don't mind. Just lay down across my lap." Rex tried his hardest not to blush.

"You really don't mind?" Seven raised a cautious eyebrow.

"Nope. Just get comfortable." Rex blushed hard as Seven leaned back and spread her legs across him sideways. Seven turned to her side and laid her head on the armrest, facing the cushions. Seven gently began to fall asleep, and Rex's blush faltered. The Hispanic stared worriedly at her thin black tank top, and took his jacket off and laid it on top of Seven. Rex smiled to himself as she unconsciously pulled it closer around herself in inhaled deeply. Falling asleep.

_A gentle white light shone from her skin, and raven hair swirled down her shoulders, tumbling elegantly. Massive elegant tourmaline eyes focused on me, skies, and distant seas rolling through those eyes, beautiful blue eyes. Her lips looked like they had been painted with fresh blood, their shape perfectly full, and round. I gently inhaled her scent, faded plumerias and a fresh aroma hidden behind it. The tiny freckles dotted her nose, hinting a spark of rebelliousness. Her gaze was abruptly broken, and a grimace spread across her face, then a whine, cry, distress call escaped those crimson lips, and she fell forward into my arms. I struggled to catch her, and grabbed her before she rammed the ground. I felt a hot, sticky, wet substance coat my hands, as my gloves and sleeves became soaked in blood. Seven quivered in let out another cry._

_Her hands gripped my shoulders in fear. A felt their paralyzed grip soften as she became weak, _**_Seven. Please. Don't leave me. Don't die! Seven. Please. Seven…don't._**

_The girl weakly spoke to me, dying, _**_Rex, don't be scared. Rex let go. It's okay. Rex-_**

_I held her tighter, _**_No! Seven! You can't! NO! Seven!_**

**_Rex, let go. Rex, I'm fine. Rex- _**

**"REX! Wake up! It's okay! It's just me relax! Rex!"** Seven yelled at the Hispanic as he awoke from the night terror. Sweat drenched his chest in a wet film as Rex stopped crying and came to his senses. He stared shakily at Seven, wide eyes blinking, breathing heavily.

"S-S-Seven?! You're alright?….…Your alright! What, but you were-"

Seven stoically sat down next to Rex on the floor, "Nothing happened. You had a nightmare. Nothing more. Your fine."

"What was I- did I saying anything?" Rex stared at her in a daze.

"You just mumbled a few incoherent words, I could barely make anything out. But you were shaking a lot, and crying a little." Seven pursed her lips.

"Seven. If you don't mind my asking. What goes on in _your_ nightmares?" Rex looked at Seven out of the corners of his eyes.

Seven smirked and leaned back on her palms and stared upwards, "You really want to know, eh? Kinda gory. After the things I've seen."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to pry like that."

"SO you are prying?"

"Yes- I mean no. I mean kinda- it's complicated!" Rex palmed himself in the face.

"I know what you mean." Seven closed her eyes for to think a second, "I think the first time I had a nightmare, was when I was nine. By that time I had, knocked people out, broken fingers, and two people's arms. Sure I had threatened people under a blade, but I would never touch them. Never killed anyone.

We were fighting against a group of rival mercenaries that wanted us dead. The usual, no biggy. They had picked up several hit man and hired guns. Just people who who get caught in the crossfire. Like traitors, and shunned militiamen.

I had attained a 9 by 19 Parabellum mamba pistol from a soldier, I knocked it out of his hand, with one bullet left. I had checked. The only weapon that I held was my katana was in a nearby tree, when I had thrown it at a guy, hitting him square in the shoulder blade. But he pulled off. It wasn't long before I was surrounded by three men, two with guns, another with knives.

As I was laying down the gun, Five cussed at a guy she was taking on, getting both their attentions, leaving the man with knives attention on me, I grabbed the pistol, pulled the trigger aiming for the knife in his hand, and fired. The bullet ricocheted off of it and hit one of the gunman in the back of the head, unfortunately shattering the skull. The other gunman turned around and swore at me in a low breath and I unloaded the gun making the magazine fall out. Before it hit the ground I kicked it back into the air, and it nailed him straight in the forward leaving a dent.

The man with knives hurled one at me, almost taking off a chunk of my hair, I dodged another one, ripped the sleeve of my jacket. I ran for my katana, and tried wrenching it from the tree, and it was lodged well. I ducked as a bullet flew over my head, and rammed into the tree. I finally wrenched the sword out, and deflected my first bullet. It split in two and left two more holes in the tree. The man with knifes closed in on me and clashed with my sword, nearly wrenching it from my fingertips. I shoved the guy of of me, and I placed my palm on the end of my katana in a fetal position against the tree, and his blade came a mere millimeter away from my pupil, and I stared into his eyes, as he leaned right into my katana, piercing himself on it. His hand drooped and scratched my cheek. I braced myself against the tree and pushed him off with both my feet.

Right away several bullets were fired at me, and almost like magic my arms moved accordingly deflecting them from hitting me. I was amazed that my reflexes worked fast enough. After deflecting what seemed like hundreds of bullets, he dropped his guns and held up his fists. I smirked. Then dropped my sword and looked him in the eye and took up my fighting stance. It was strange he came right at me, when I circled and moved away. He took several swings at me, I just swatted them away, and I finally caught one of his swings and twisted his arm behind hearing a snap. His arm hung limp at his side, but held a knife from his belt and it in a stabbing position, swinging vigorously. A dodged and kicked it out of his hand, snapping his wrist. He screamed angrily and flung himself at me, I punched him several times in the chest, because he was finally down to my height. He stumbled back back howled an came forward again, I leapt into the air and doing a scissor kick and snapping his neck backwards. Into the tree.

It took a while to realized what I had done and picked up my sword, as adrenaline hit me like freight train. As I looked at the corpses, everything, and everyone went silent. I felt stronger, powerful, dangerous, but slightly guilty. I ran a hair through my hair, which was pulled back in a messy braid. A strong, warm voice spoke behind me. "_Seven. Clean your sword."_

I turned around to see everyone staring at me eyes wide, jaws dropped. I knelt on one knee and pushed my katana into the plush grass, wiping off the blood. One knelt beside me and lifted my chin to his eyes and smiled, proud. "_It was only self defense. Relax Junior. Take it easy. Those were some very clean kills. Keep your eyes on the horizon Seven." _With that he stood and left, with everyone else. I stood and pulled up my katana and held it at my side.

I looked up to see Six still standing there. Staring at me. "_I never knew you had it in you. I'm slightly jealous." _

"_Why_?"

"_My first kill was when I was fourteen. You've got some start Seven, you should be proud. Your a new person now, erm- algorithm now, your different. I see it. Just don't let it get to you, like it did to me. Alright, ready to go_?"

"_Yeah….Six? Were you all watching_?

_"Yeah, but Five was last. Let's go home_."

And that's when the nightmares started." Seven finished her story.

"Y'now I've noticed you always have the best action stories. The nightmares…Do they get worse?" Rex asked.

Seven's smirk faded and she looked Rex in the eye with a tiny smile, "Only for me."

**I felt like ending the chapter here, because I have different concepts I'm going to do next. I liked that kill scene, was it too gory? Does this need to be M? But it is rated T for major blood after chapter 8 … Also, for another story I'm working on, which member of the Six do you like most, and what city do you like? First to respond may see their choice in my next story! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This may be another filler in your opinion. It isn't very long, but it does have a small important part. **

**Chapter eight will have Casten and Seven/Corra finally meet. **

Apadgett** also asked if I could make a picture of Seven, so the new avatar of this story is a headshot of her, plez check to out, I used a Circe cutout to create it. Okay, on with the story!**

Rex and Seven had done their best to go back to sleep. Seven failed miserably, while Rex was snoring like a bear. The algorithm had taken an extreme liking to to notepad and pencil had left in the room with them, and was sketching the sleeping Rex as her inspiration. Only she didn't know the Hispanic was watching her every move, every bend and twist in her body and muscles, with Rex's eyes slightly cracked open. Seven's eyes flickered from Rex's body to the page, her hand moving across the paper. Rex watched her sigh and put the pad down and stretching her arms out and inhaling deeply making her chest expand. Rex's lust filled gaze undressed her, removing her clothing mentally, and using sheer willpower, trying to make her do it.

Rex's dreams, and wishes were granted as Seven pulled up her tee shirt and faced away from Rex, but not pulling it off fulling, Rex could only see the little gray sliver, which was obviously her bra. Rex encouraged her to go further but Seven let the tank tap stay as her hands observed scars on her body. Seven quickly pulled her shirt down for some reason and whipped around, and Rex snapped his eyes shut scrunching his eyes shut. Rex heard Seven take a few steps, then silently come closer. Rex slightly peeped open an eye, staring straight into Seven's capri blue ones. The girl flicked him in the nose. Rex squealed and fell of the couch and rubbed his head.

"Seven, for the first don't you ever do that again, and for the second, what are you doing!" Rex waved his arms.

"Okay. one, I won't do it again, if you don't peep at me. And two, I'm observing you."

"Can you do it in a less creep manner? And I know I'm just that awesome."

Seven smirked and helped the EVO up, "Keep telling yourself that. You need it."

"I will." Rex grinned widely, "So whatcha drawing?

Seven held the drawing pad behind her back, "Something."

Rex licked his lips and sprang towards for the sketch, hoping to catch her off guard, but Seven was expecting it and dogged out of his way, swiped his legs out from underneath him and but her shackles around his neck. "I'm not very impressed Rex." Seven kneeled behind Rex, her knees pressing into Rex's thighs.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Rex whined. Seven released the Hispanic and stood up. Rex grinned foolishly, "That was fun."

Seven rolled her eyes."Stupid Rex. You piss me off."

Rex smirked, "You sound like Six."

"Good." Seven scrunched her nose and wiggled her head.

"Seven. Have you ever cut your hair?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Just, wondering."Rex shrugged.

"Never."

"Never?" Rex's eyebrows raised.

Seven shook her head, "Never."

"Remember back in Kauai how you let me braid it. That was cool."

"Yes Rex you can." Seven saw through Rex's fancy talk and knew way he wanted.

"Really?!" Rex grinned excitedly.

"Go ahead. Just don't stuck back there. Five once was braiding my hair and intertwined her fingers. That made a funny picture." Seven held still as Rex's fingers separated her hair into several parts. Rex slowly moved his hands through rest of her mane into a long, lovely, yet simple braid. Rex's hands again sent chills of delight through her body as his hands glided across her hair while plaiting. Rex hoped he wasn't pulling too hard or braiding too loose. Seven hummed in ecstasy at the tender stroking and leaned back, Rex blushed and was glad he was sitting behind her. Rex finished the braid at the bottom and exhaled. Rex also took this time to glance at the glowing markings scrawled across her arm like ring.

"Okay, it looks nice. I'm done."

"Thanks appreciate it." Seven looked at Rex out of the corner of her eye, and down into her lap, before handing him the sketch book and crossing her arms.

"Really?" Rex asked with a cocky grin. "You seemed like you didn't want me to see. Didn't draw anything perverted did you?"

Seven made a disgusted face and slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut up idiot."

Rex smiled and shook his head, "What was that for? Your too much like Six." Rex opened the book and gazed at the pictures in his hands. There was an incredible perfect image of him sketched across the page lying on the couch messily, arms and legs sprawled out. Every shade and curve drawn meticulously. "That's a great drawing, Blanca Nieve. You show off to much."

"Ha! I show off to much? You need to take a good look in the mirror hotshot. And your sounding like Cezar." Seven smiled rarely and went back to her stoic expression staring directly at Rex. "I can trust you right?" Seven asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Rex smirked.

"I'm serious. I need to know that you will protect something at all cost, and keep it secret no matter what."

Rex made a face, "What are we talking about in the first place?"

"Rex. Can I trust you with _everything_?" Seven sounded very solemn with the way she said everything. "Can I trust you with, technically my life? Are you _willing_?"

"Seven, I owe you so much. You've saved my life 6 times before, and I'm not county the alleyway. I totally had those EVOs under control. But, I willing to complete this task. Whatever it is." Rex nodded.

Seven closed her eyes and exhaled, before removing something from off her neck. It appeared to be a tiny vial of iridescent, translucent, almost crystalline liquid. It also had a gentle supple bioluminescent silvery blue glow. It was attached to a thin silver chain, almost like a pendant on a necklace. Rex's gaze was transfixed on the tiny glass.

"What is this Seven?"

"That doesn't matter. But you swear to keep it safe. Don't let anyone know you have it. This is a secret within all secrets. The master key. Rex, you will know what this is when you need it most. But you swear to me right now, that this will be safe no matter what." Seven clasped it between Rex's hand and hers and looked him straight in the eye.

"But Seven I-"

"Rex. Please. _Please_."

"Alright. Seven I swear to protect it no matter the cost. Because it is so damn important to you. I will keep it safe." Rex nodded and looped it around his own neck and placed it under his shirt.

For the next couple hours Rex and Seven spent the time talking, braiding hair, and sketching pictures. After several games of thumb war; rock, paper, scissors; and Seven's crude version, James Bond; reload, block, fire. A few hours later, around afternoon, a beep came from nowhere in the cell an a door, and a screen slid down, revealing static before reverting to focus.

"Good afternoon you two. How are your quarters, enjoying the time much?" Van Kliess sneered.

Seven glared, and sneered sarcastically, "Ooooh, yeah. Bland cells are totally the rage!"

"And so are brick couches." Rex chimed in, thinking about the stiff sofa.

"Always so amusing. I don't see why you don't submit. Join us, and you'll have the freedom, and respect you deserve."

"Oh you see. That's just it. I'm fine with what I've got. Can't you get that through your head?" Seven placed her hand on her hip and leaned the other on Rex's shoulder.

"Hm. Disappointing. You have no idea what I could provide you with."

Seven raised her head and glowered threateningly, yet her composure was stoic. Seven raised her eyebrow, "Enlighten me."

A small cartage opened in the wall revealing two sets of clothing. "Think of this as a token of my kindness. Dinner will be served in the throne room in an 90 minutes. I'd advise you to change."

"And if we don't?" Rex crossed his arms.

"Then Corra can eat dinner with Biowolf and Scalamander naked, and you Rex can have a tea party with Breach nude. Your welcome." Van Kliess flashed off the screen, ending all conversation between the EVOs.

"Asshole." Seven and Rex swore in unison. The teenagers pulled the clothing out of the slot, hoping it was at least decent.

**That was really short ): I like the new pervy VK. Do you? Or do I need to ease off the psycho train? Thanks so much for reading! Please review! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey you guys this is taking longer than I thought. I've got a really bad case of writer's block, and it's really ticking me off. This chapter took forever to finish, the next will be quite a while.**

Rex was clothed in a black dress shirt, dark blue jeans, regular boots, and of course his signature goggles. Seven was clad in an asymmetrical chiffon shirt, pleated black skirt, black thigh high socks, and her black boots. Seven had worn her black tank top underneath, and was complaining about the shortness of the skirt, while Rex was secretly stripping her with his eyes(once again).

The two had been escorted down the halls and sat in the throne room, arose from each other at the long table, filled with several dishes. The teenagers were both shackled, and cuffed to the chair. Rex could barely resist the food, but restrained his teenage hunger with his stubbornness. The doors flung open and Van Kliess walked in. He was clad in a black suit with a blood red dress shirt.

"Corra, Rex. I'm pleased you decided to make it to dinner."

Rex growled under his breath, "I'm not."

"I'm sure your very hungry, please enjoy." Van Kliess smiled eerily.

Rex dug in while Seven stared angrily at the older of the three. Not touching or even looking at the food. "Corra at least-"

"Would you at least have the _courtesy_ to call me Seven." Seven cut Van Kliess off harshly.

Van Kliess flinched, "Fine. _Seven_, at least drink something, you must be parched after all that running around." Van Kliess hissed 'Seven' scornfully.

"I'll manage." Seven scoffed, and looked away not wanting to look him directly in the eye.

Van Kliess slammed his fist down on the table and stood up. "Please stop this nonsense. It's frustrating, and pathetic."

"You really think I care…?" Sevens words were tipped with poison.

"Alright, I'll play your game. Maybe I can jog your memory, and knock some sense into you at the same time. Casten please come in." Van Kliess turned around and faced a door behind him. It slightly creaked open, and a shaded mirage stepped out. The figure was revealed to be a face of a handsome adolescent male. His hair was a white, silver, fell down half his back in a ponytail, and his eyes an electric crimson, with flecks of and streaks of what seemed to be liquid gold. He was clothed in gray jeans, thick brown lace-up boots, and white dress shirt, and a brown leather jacket. He had gentle bioluminescent skin with a few random freckles scattered across his nose.

His scarlet gaze was transfixed on Seven, and her aquamarine stare focused on him. Her head tilted to the side slightly as if she had a bad case of deja vu, but her eyes were glistening with focus, and intent. They stared at each other like they were both characters from each others dreams, and nightmares. The boy's steps were light and cautious towards Seven, very hesitant, almost if one false move would make her disappear. Seven's stoic expression softened slightly, but her eyes were the only changing factor. The white haired teen gulped and inhaled. Before Seven could respond, The boy rushed up to her and held her tightly, shaking. Gentle shudders came from the boy's chest and nuzzled Seven by the ear. Seven froze under the warm touch and went rigid at the tender fondling.

Out of nowhere, words began to spill out of the boy's mouth, "I missed you so much, even though you don't know who I am. Alice you have six more freckles! Your hair has grown at least three feet! And you eyes have changed! And you are so beautif-"

"Ahem." Van Kliess coughed into his hand, cutting the boy off.

The boy looked from Seven, to Van Kliess, and then to Seven again. "Right, um Seven is it? I'm Casten Alexander Sparks. Algorithm: 674 1/2. Age 16. Gender: Male. Degree: 4th Generation. Relations: 674. I'm you twin brother." Casten looked Seven in the eye. Rex could see the resemblance in the two, they had the same shaped face, nose, and their eyes looked alike even though they weren't the same color(lol). The male algorithm also had a few freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks.

"Brother? But I thought I was the only one left. If your my brother then show me your marking." Seven tried to confirm the facts.

The boy pulled up his sleeve to his left bicep and revealed red-gold circuit line bands dancing and flashing across his arm, in the center was a strong hexagon that matched Seven's perfectly. "You don't know how much I've tried to find you, how much I've wanted to be by your side."

"But I don't remember you. I don't even know if what your saying is true."

"Look, Seven, Corra. You have to trust me, Van Kliess, our creator, helped me escape but you ran back for your bonded pair and we thought you died. Your full name is Corra Alice Sparks, my blood sister, the one and only powered anthropomorphic algorithm. Please understand." Casten looked weak, unlike Seven, showing much more emotion. Rex watched this spectacle in awe, as the family met each other. Rex wondered what was going through Seven's mind.

"I need more of an explanation than that _Casten_, even if I do believe you are my brother."

Van Kliess cut into their conversation, "May I explicate this for you some, Casten please sit down." Van Kliess paused so the teen could take place before starting his story, twisting the neck of the wine glass.

"Over fourteen years ago, The Morph Program was taken wing, I was a lead scientist there at the time. Along with a few others. Some wanted to create algorithms for lab assistants, slaves, personal computers, and or scientists. But a few of our successors thought, biological engineered human apparatus with genetic modification. Humanoid bio-weapons and bio-hazards for warfare and control. They thought that they could make a perfect eradicator. Eidetic memory, incredible computerized decoding and hacking skills, lightning fast processing brain power, incredibly profound and intelligent. All of those characteristics could create the faultless electronic weapon.

That was the Fourth Generation, both you and Casten, **_are_** the only Fourth generation. To make you less threatening to the public we said you had connections with nature and animals, henceforth the Natura Generation. But something went significantly wrong with your original course of digital DNA. There was, shall we say, a glitch. Your killer instincts wouldn't function properly, until you were exposed to a scent or emotion. It would send you into an unstoppable murdering rage. It was strange, Casten was formed from your original course of DNA, but we altered him slightly, so he had more control and humanity over his instincts. Over time, some children may have teased Casten, yet you would always glide up behind and threaten the children, and turn it into an all out fight. To keep your powers in check, we connected your DNA with a horse, which is why you don't resemble each other exactly.

Now let me move to another subject, as in more secret subject. My private initiative. . . When a program died, or to put it politely, de-resolution. Their biogenetic signatures were rocketed to the computers systems, then projected into a digital space. There, their bodies would reintegrate, and 'rezz' together. Their bodies would come back alive inside a digital universe, hidden deep inside cyberspace. A whole nother world, diagonal from this one, was created. But when they died inside the alternate universe, there bodies would be erased from all worlds, physical and digital. This world was beautiful, dark, incredible, and dangerous, all at the same time.

But all algorithms didn't have to die to go there. We had this, portal, to project programs back into the system. We had used digitization and a laser. The laser will shoot at the predetermined target and begins to split it's molecules into a digital code, each molecule is extracted, and one by one sucked into the beam and then played back into the computer system. At this point they fall back into place and the original target returns to it's physical state. Technically quantum teleportation. It's amazing really."

"So your saying that everyone I may have known, and died there, is probably alive in this system? In this alternate dimension?" Seven asked.

"Yes." Casten nodded.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Rex sneered.

"Oh Rex, do you need to be so sincerely illogical. You don't have to act so incompetent." Van Kliess insulted Rex, and turned back to Seven.

Casten spoke up, "Oh yeah, here's the actual equation."

The boy slid several notes and papers across the table to Seven. Seven pulled the papers closer to herself and picked them up reading. Rex watched Seven read the papers and instantly noticed the change in her expression. Her eyes flickered with recognition, and her eyebrow twitched. Suddenly Seven dropped the papers and clutched her temples.

"And one more thing Corra, about those notes. They are actually _your_ theory for the digitization, recognize it?" Van Kliess chucked spinning his wine glass and swishing around the maroon liquid. Seven lifted her head and glared trying maintaining her stoic expression. Seven's memory flooded with reminisces of her past life.

_Seven sat in a lab, on a tall stool with a black ball point pen in her right hand. She appeared to be three years old. Her tourmaline eyes flickered from the encrypted data on the computer screen to the paper, scrawling down mathematical equations and figures. A small boy with white and and gold, reddish eyes ran up next to her._

_"Alice! Come outside and play with in alii pueri et puellae!"(the other boys and girls)_

_Seven smiled and giggled, "Not now Casten! Father said I had to finish this and then I could go outside and ride Sable. I'll join you later."_

_"Allllliiiiiiicce! But you promised!" Casten whined pulling on her sleeve._

_She laughed again, "I will! Postea!"(later) The little boy pouted his lips, then crossed his arm before walking out the way he had come in._

_The little girl with black hair and slivery aqua eyes pushed through the circle of children to the center where an older kid was beating up on Casten. Seven pushed someone aside. "Hey! Leave him alone! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size!"_

_A pale kid with gray eyes and silvery hair turned and smirked at her, "What? You going to stop me? Freak." Several older kids snickered and 'ohhhh'ed in the background. Casten stared at his twin in fright, knowing that the older program had just made a huge mistake._

_It was 20 minutes after the scientists had broken up the fight. The kids were criticizing Casten's strange appearance, and generation. Discrimination, to use the proper term. But once Corra, or as Casten nicknamed her, Alice. Had dove in, the other kids came out looking _**_much_**_ worse than Casten. _

_"Meae deliciae,(my darling) you had to attack those older children again? How many times have I told you your too strong." A broad man in a black suit and lab coat, with black hair and dark crimson eyes dabbed a bruise on Seven's cheek with ice._

_"Eighteen to be precise. I don't understand, what's wrong with me father?" The tiny girl sighed then winced from the ice._

_"You're just, potens.(powerful) You have a mighty gift my darling." The man replied, trying to make her feel better._

_"But, why am I different from Casten? He has my powers too! But he can control them, why can't I control mine?"_

_The man sat back in a chair and rubbed his chin, "Because you, my dear Corra Alice Sparks, are special. You see, your talents come differently, your navitus(energy), is stronger than others, and you are smarter than the others. By the way my dear, did you finish your equation, and do you think it's sound enough to test?"_

_Seven nodded vigorously, "Yes father! I finished it and it's very accurate. May I go to my horse?"_

_"Yes Corra, but please stay out of trouble, I love you very much darling." Van Kliess stood and walked away._

Seven was thrown forward out of her flashback, as fast as it had started. The girl gasped for air, and a teardrop of perspiration dribbled down her forehead. She slowly raised her head and looked from Casten to Van Kliess, to Rex. "So your saying that, I wrote that calculation, and I found the way into this digital world. Am I clear? And that algorithms like me, not programs, but **_algorithms_**, are actually like aliens from another world?"

Casten nodded and cleared his throat, "Crystal." Seven nodded and lowered her head.

"Now, _Seven_. Now do you believe us? You are a very rare flower indeed." Van Kliess gazed longingly at her.

"I believe you. But I'm not joining you." Seven glared, intransigently.

Van Kliess clenched his teeth, and his fingers tightened around the napkin. "Enough of this foolish talk. Eat, drink and enjoy the rest of the evening. Excuse me, for I have, business to attend to." Van Kliess threw down his napkin and stormed away. The three adolescents were left alone in the room and Casten was the first to speak up.

"You realize Alice, you shouldn't make him mad."

"I don't give a hell!" Seven raised her voice.

"Can I speak up here?" Rex asked, "So you guys are-?"

"Twins." Casten lowered his voice ashamed at his sister's talk.

"Wait a minute - you were - you were that kid who did the interrogation! Weren't you?" Rex solved.

"I was wondering when you'd put that together, no offense." Casten refused to make eye contact with Rex.

Rex growled, "Barstardo. Offense taken."

"What is wrong with you dude? I didn't want to! I felt like solving long division and algebraic equations, you wasted _my_ time!"

"Would you boys shut up! God, what is up with you too?!" Seven interjected.

"Wait a second. You guys are partners - and you go by Seven, speaking of-" Casten realized Rex's massive crush on Seven, "Haha! Oh my god! I don't believe this!" Casten snickered before using his powers. _"She's so damn clueless isn't she!? You're freaking in love with her! 'F' you dude. That is lame, besides she's never gonna like you." _The boy used his telepathy to speak with Rex.

"Wait a second! You're an EVO!" Rex gasped.

"Surprise, surprise!" Casten smirked cruelly before picking up a glass of water and draining it.

"SO if we're twins, and we're both EVOs, shouldn't we have the same powers?" Seven asked.

"Somewhat, I don't have your energy nanite Navitus, and you don't have my nanites, so we don't have the exact same powers."

"Affirmative." Seven nodded stoically, back to her old self.

"You see, I can do _this_." Casten focused on a knife next to Rex's hand and it began to levitate, before flying across the room and hitting the wall, piercing the brick.

"You have telekinesis!?" Rex's eyes widened.

Casten rolled his eyes. And then looked at Seven almost lustful, "Aren't you thirsty? You haven't eaten or drank anything since you fought the EVOs in the chamber. Aren't you exhausted?"

"I have my ways." Seven tried crossing her arms, but the shackles prevented her from doing so.

"Right. You're a hardcore mercenary who kills people. Kinda pretty for that? Don't you think?"

"Is it just me, or are you a sexist charmer? Besides isn't flirting with me gonna tick of Van Kliess?" Seven glared.

"I'm not sexist, and I'm not flirting with you, I was just saying your a hot looking girl and that's a bad trait for a murderer?"

Rex clenched his fists and felt strongly towards standing up and protecting his crush, "You seem pretty sexist to me Casten. And if your gonna call Seven good looking, you could try going with a smoother move. She more dangerous than she looks." Rex jibed.

"Well thanks Rex." Seven sarcastically said.

"Come on dude, it's not like you could do any better." Casten responded harshly.

This offset everyone into an awkward silence. Seven spotted the goblet sitting innocently by her plate, and hesitantly raised it to her red lips and lightly sipped the water. The girl nearly gagged and spat the water back into the cup, there was seriously something wrong with it. The liquid left a stinging aftertaste in her throat. Seven discreetly sniffed it and recognized and classified the smell as alcohol. Seven set the glass down and avoided looking at it. Knowing someone, either Casten, of VK, had spiked it. After they had finish dinner Rex and Seven were being escorted back different paths so they didn't try to escape together. Casten was walking alongside Seven calmly, eyes moving up and down her body.

"So, Alice. I've been thinking about you, and your work. A lot, lately. Providence portrays the Pack as the outsiders of society. When really there's a thin line between the dark side and light side, probably too thin of line. What's the difference?"

"There is none." Seven said before looking away.

"Kinda like yin and yang, huh. Kinda like you and me. We're exactly alike, but also different in so many ways." Casten shoved Seven against a wall, "You don't mind me doing things to you either?" The boy grinned devilishly and leaned in close.

Seven just stared at him and nailed him in the stomach with her knee and elbowed him in the back before taking off running. Seven didn't dare glance over her shoulder before ramming straight into a force field like wall that burned her and flung her backwards. Seven was thrown onto her back and used a kip-up to get herself standing.

"What in the name of…?" Seven hissed. Casten chortled behind her and stood up cracking his neck.

"Another one of my powers is creating force fields. You've experienced it in the chamber while fighting EVOs."

"Yeah, I remember." Seven glowered. Behind her Van Kliess walked up, clad back in his regular attire.

"Casten, I will accompany her the rest of the way. Go to your quarters." Casten nodded and hurried off, Van Kliess grabbed Seven by he arm and roughly pulled her along. "You realize how lucky you are my dear."

"Can't say I feel the same." Seven scoffed.

"That's unfortunate, for you are truly one of a kind. You have non-corrupted DNA, yet you still manipulate your nanite Navitus. I know it's inside you."

"What makes you so sure?" Seven tried jerking Van Kliess's firm grip off.

Van Kliess tightened his grasp on her arm, "I created it. Along with you. It's amazing really, two of my own completely separate creations, bonding. Down to a molecular level. Hiding secrets I wish so greatly to unlock." Seven stopped yanking her arm around and listened. "Speaking of bonding, I was wondering if you remember your bonded pair. A black Arabian Clydesdale cross. Appears more of an Arab though. You two, were really the best of friends."

Seven instantly knew Van Kliess was speaking about Sable, and kept her mouth shut, not wanting him to use it against her, "In my flashback I talked somewhat about him. Not sure if that's correct." Seven growled.

"We used the horse to establish a connection with humanity and to keep you from going all out rouge. A boundary to be exact, to keep your instincts under control." Van Kliess pulled a stray bang behind Seven's ear, the girl freezing at his cold touch.

"Should that matter?" Seven swallowed and kept her emotionless exterior and kept being vague.

"I don't know, your a professionally trained soldier aren't you?"

"Mercenary." Seven corrected.

Van Kliess nodded, "Of course. Back to my main subject. Even without nanites you are strong, with more powers than you could ever unlatch. You should ponder over these things, for someone could use them against you, and maybe hurt you or your loved ones. All I'm saying is to be careful, I know more about you than you do."

**Wow, that chapter took longer than expected. Hope you guys liked it. Please review if you did, no flames. BTW, the language that they were speaking was Latin, hope those translations were correct. The next chapter will be a while I have really bad writes block, it's a miracle I even finished this. Next chapter will be rated M for blood, so yeah. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** This goes according to what happened, earlier in the story, two parts, but it all will be explained. Rated T for gore, don't worry the end will justify the means(great, now I'm quoting Cezar). BTW, this chapter may be kinda short. I had a tiny inspiration, from a dream, don't kill me because of what I did. I couldn't figure how to change the rating, so this chapter is M! This chapter includes - death.**

**RATED M - RATED M - RATED M - RATED M - RATED M - RATED M**

Seven awoke in an uncomfortable position, chains looped themselves around her ankles, thighs, waist, and wrists behind her back. Seven writhed, and pulled and stretched; liking that she was back in her regular black jeans boots and tank top but disliking the chafing all over. The room was dark, and a faint spotlight shining on Seven, her charming bioluminescent glow illuminating it more. The girl heard someone sigh and a few footsteps of a heavy boot, followed by lighter steps.

Van Kliess emerged from the darkness and kneeled beside her, lifting Seven's chin to his eyes, "I hate having to do this to you darling."

"I find that difficult to believe." Seven glared at him.

"Well, we wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't avoided drinking or eating last night. Rex sure fell for it."

"I knew you drugged everything. I wanted to stay conscious incase any of you tried anything stupid. You wanted to make me an easy target. You didn't want me to struggle, and this apparently was your failure of a backup plan." Seven arrogantly spoke.

Van Kliess smiled maniacally, "You do have a way of complicating things." The man paused to make dark eye contact with her. "Now, do you know why we tried drugging you?"

Seven smirked back, showing off dimples, "Because you wanted to be able to get information out of me more easily, or make it easier to take something from me."

The dark man's evil grin softened to a gentler one, "Welcome back Corra. I've been missing you."

"So it is true then?" Seven concluded.

Van Kliess's kinder smile changed back to devilish, "Why else?"

"That really isn't any way to treat your _'darling'_ now is it?" Seven sneered.

"No, but you are exceedingly powerful, don't want anyone getting hurt now do we. So let's move onto another subject. Quid pro quo, do you know what I want?" Van Kliess adjust Seven's chains so she could stand. Seven just raised her eyes up and down Van Kliess observing posture, and expressions.

"You tell me." Seven kept stoic.

"Alright, you've pried it out of me. Only you and I know what you keep hidden to yourself, and never use, extremely confidential. Seven, Corra; I want the alleviating corrective. That is very important in my line of work, Casten lost his years ago, now I need yours. Hand it over." Van Kliess's eyes widened.

Seven nearly shook in fear, knowing Van Kliess was planning on interrogating it from her. Seven managed to keep herself emotionless and tightened her muscles and held her head strong, before speaking up calmly, "I don't have it."

"Liar. You never would have used it. You wouldn't ever need to use it. If I were you, I wouldn't tell me misinformation. The alleviating corrective, now." Van Kliess clenched his teeth and snarled.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't. Have it." Seven breathed heavily on Van Kliess who was leaning in close, dying to break her.

"How about a little encouragement, hm? Biowolf, Casten; bring him in." Van Kliess turned around to the door behind him, and it flew opened and Casten walked in followed by Biowolf who was restraining a pale figure, a teenage boy. Seven instantly recognized Rex and jerked forward, only to find herself in Van Kliess's cold, metal grip.

Rex slowly opened his chocolaty eyes, and raised his spiky raven head and gasped, "Seven!" Trying to pull forward to get to her, but being roughly handled by the mechanized wolf.

"Rex! Your so-" Seven started.

"Pale? Those were the effects of the toxins in the dinner last night." Casten proudly said, "Whipped them up myself."

Seven turned her head slightly to speak to their captor, "Van Kliess, do whatever the _hell_ you want to me, but leave Rex out of this. He has _nothing_ to do with any part of my past. _Please_."

"Well that's not how this works, now is it? Give me what I want and no one gets hurt. Understood?" Van Kliess walked around the the front of Seven.

"Van Kliess! I'm telling you! I don't have it!" Seven practically yelled.

"Seven? What is going on?" Rex weakly spoke out, interrupting.

"Oh, shut up." Casten punched Rex in the jaw, the Hispanic letting out a yelp of pain. Seven jerked around in the chains again.

"Stop Casten!" Seven yelled again.

"Oh Corra, you do seem awfully pathetic, I'm giving you one last chance. The corrective, or else, you watch Rex die." Van Kliess pointed at the pale teenager and Casten produced a jagged edged survivor knife with a curve at the tip and held it under Rex's throat lifting him up.

"Van Kliess, _please_. Do anything you want with me. _Anything_. Please! I'll join you! I can make you happy, I'll be your Corra again! I'll work alongside with Casten. I'll be loyal to you, and never leave your side. Please! Hit me, hurt me, make me suffer, but let Rex go, he isn't a part of any of this. **_Please_**." Seven begged the older.

"And what if I kill him? Will you still submit, will you obey me, and complete my every command to it's fullest?" Van Kliess simpered viciously. Wind outside began to howl, and it began to rain gently.

"But you said-" Seven began again.

Rex weakly pulled towards Seven, and spoke firmly, "Seven. I need to tell you that I lo-"

Van Kliess rolled his eyes "Just do it, I'm sick of this." Van Kliess waved his hand dismissively at Rex and vines wrapped around his neck and arms securing him, choking any woods from coming out. Casten nodded and sliced the knife across the teen's chest.

Two howls echoed in the room, one of agony that was long and shaky, then there was hers. Seven screamed as if one of her nightmares were made real, a horrifying, quick, bone chilling scream. Screaming Rex's name. The Hispanic hit the floor, crimson blood staining everything. A dark red incision laid on Rex's chest and the knife stuck out of his abdomen, twisted and lacerated his flesh. The girl collapsed to the floor, tears filling up her eyes and _nearly_ oozing down her cheeks. Seven winced and looked up at the shadow hovering over her, who was using his crimson glare.

Van Kliess glowered at Seven, expecting her tears to stream down her face, waiting for them to fall. Seven looked up at Van Kliess and saw his face twisted with anger, disappointment, hatred and hell. Seven clasped her teeth together and glared back, stopping the tears on the verge of exploding, and the inside pain from shrieking.

Van Kliess scoffed, "My, you are tough." Before walking away, and stepping over Rex's corpse, "Tell Breach to dispose of _this_." With that, he walked out of the room followed by Biowolf and Casten hauling the body out.

Seven glared at the door at it closed and locked shut. The girl quivered and and pined, "Why did it have to be Rex?" Seven whispered, nearly crying, but not letting Van Kliess have his satisfaction. "Why did it have to be him?" Outside the rain began to pour.

***bawling* This chapter mentally hurt me, that's why I made it so short, writer's block. What will happen to Seven? What did Van Kliess want from her? SO many questions, I think I may die if you guys don't review, tell me your thoughts, no flames though. Thanks for reading. Laterz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rex is dead(or is he?), and will Seven finally submit to Van Kliess?! Kinda a DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN kinda chapter, plz enjoy! This is back to rated T for swearing. P.S. there's a lot of animosity between Casten and Seven now.**

Seven was huddled in the corner of a wall, knees pulled to her chest, arms crossed on them and her chin was balanced on them. The girls eyes were closed softly, and she was heavy in thought, I guess you could say. Her arms and legs were shackled. Seven was reliving all the people she'd killed by accident. Ranging from Russian pirates, to a kool aid delivery guy. Now adding Rex to the list. Seven also was fluttering over vivid memories she had acquired alongside Rex. Right now she was reliving a calming memory.

_Cold wind nipped at my bare shoulders, and I kicked my dangling legs. I was sitting on the edge of the roof in Providence HQ. It was about five in the morning, I had been up here all night. I had just finished a huge chemistry project with plasma with Cezar. I also had just plowed through mountain of manila folders stamped with bright red ink, reading, CLASSIFIED. Just boring stuff about criminal records of villains that showed up everyday, and crimes that they committed. I was wondering, if Providence, had any free time off 24-7, or let any of their agents off easy with minimum work. Well obviously not, besides it wasn't like White even cared about my safety and exhaustion at all. I rubbed by neck roughly. I looked down at my arms, which were glowing faintly, unlike the flashing nanite bands on my arms._

_I allowed Navitus a little freedom, and I exhaled blowing out blue light, kinda like how you see steam from your breath rising when it's really cold. I watched the blue energy flicker and swirl up towards the stars. Speaking of the stars, they were incredibly visible right now and shone brightly above my head, the moon was a waning gibbous right now, and slightly illuminated the area around it. I leaned back on my hands, and let my mind wander among the stars, gazing up and muttering their names, as more blue energy floated out of my mouth. I heard a creak of a door opening behind me, as it opens a person shuffles out behind me a few feet, probably looking at me. _

_"Ay caramba Blanca Nieve. You're still up? Weren't you supposed to be in bed hours ago?" The person says, with a voice I recognize._

_"Wow Rex, you sound like Dos." I let my head fall over backwards, and I look at the Hispanic upside down._

_"Is that a good thing?" He grins. Rex is barefoot, wearing his sleeping shorts and shirtless._

_"I don't know? Is it?" I ask him and roll my head back around and he sits next to me on my right. I'm wearing a spaghetti strap tank top, and pajama shorts made of sweatpants material, both black. My long hair is sprawled out everywhere. Rex shrugs. "You tired?"_

_I shake my head side to side, "I could sleep, I'm too worked up to, though."Why are you up here?"_

_Rex shrugged again, "Eh, I don't know something's been keeping me up."_

_"What?" I asked, not reading his mind, not wanting to be rude._

_"Nothing." Rex looked away, out into the desert. "Sable up?"_

_"Yeah, he just went off." I waved my hand out, knowing my horse had flown off along the cliffs._

_"Why didn't you go with him?"_

_"Didn't feel like it."_

_What Rex said next surprised me, "Seven are you okay? You seem really upset."_

_I was genuinely amazed, I wondered if he was learning mind reading from me, but the thought was trivial. "Yeah, sure." I stoically glanced away from him._

_"Lies." Rex snickered and scooted closer to me, "Really? Tell me what's going on."_

_"I'm. . . um. . . having issues with the mechanical failure of my nanites every now and then. They just fidget and then try pushing against my usual energy. Like their trying to change." I looked away, not wanting to look him in the eye._

_"Sorry." Rex said._

_"Not your fault." I looked back at him._

_"If it makes you feel better, Bobo and I are gonna stage a breakout soon. Wanna join? We could use a ninja on our side." Rex nudged me with his elbow._

_"Alright, convince me." I said, imitating his coy smirk._

_Rex grinned and lowered his voice, "Join the dark side Seven, I am your partner. . . . . And we have cookies."_

_I punched him in the arm,"I guess I'll consider." Then I smiled softly, pulling a grin out of Rex. A faint light sprung on the horizon line, signaling dawn._

_Rex chuckled and leaned against me before standing. "Let's go to bed." Rex held his hand out to me._

_I took it and he pulled me up, locking his fingers with mine. We both walked back down the stairs, together. Not racing, not strolling, not in a rush, but together._

Seven's thought's were interrupted by disturbance in the room. Seven raised her head and her eyes adjusted to the light. She stared at the person standing before her.

"What the hell do you want Casten?" Seven snarled at her twin brother, which was at the top of the kill list right now.

"Alice, I-I just, I. . . I was following orders. If you really loved him then why-"

"I wasn't _in love_ with Rex. We were friends. He was the only male out there, other than my family, I didn't despise. And I don't mean you, or Van Kliess, or the Pack even for the fact. Rex showed me a special type of kindness and care, that anyone ever would have. Go to hell Casten."

"So your mad at me, I don't care. Your really saying that you don't like _our kind_. You betray all of us." Casten said.

"Tell me Casten, who, who is our kind? Those programs who died and were sent to computer system world? A safe haven for all programs. It's not even safe there!" Seven growled.

"You haven't ever been there, how do you know? And what's wrong with killing a guy? I mean come one, you used to do it all the time!"

"So?! I didn't kill the only living being who could cure EVOs. Rex was more than a fighter, he was special. _Unlike_ me, he wasn't a killer, he was still naive and pure. Like how Robert Frost said, Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf, So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day, Nothing gold can stay. Rex was gold, he never did anything to hurt anyone! He's always done good things even though he tried to act rebellious and tough! Me on the other hand, I'm not gold, my innocence didn't stay, I'm a mercenary. Cold and hard. I'm not that naive, or innocent, or pure. You know that." Seven quoted.

"You didn't act strong when he died." Casten crossed his arms.

"He was like a brother to me, how would you take it if I died. Hm? You wouldn't be strong. You're not gold, or green. You're a homicidal son of a bitch."

Casten opened his mouth, "And your no better."

Before Seven could hurl another heavy winded list of swears at Casten, the door slid upwards revealing the father of the two. "Casten, leave us."

Seven stared wide eyed, yet stoic, as Van Kliess walked in and Casten exited. The elder EVO knelt beside Seven. "I know, your. . . . . Upset. You two were good friends. . . . . I figured. I understand your offer is still valid, now that those circumstances are in the past. Can you look me in the eye and tell me, your ready to become one of us, your ready to come home. To me."

"No. I'm not joining you, but you can torture me, hit me, destroy me. Molecularly separate me. Do your best. I'm not coming home." Seven said sternly.

Van Kliess frowned, "Corra, Seven, my dear… Why do you make this so hard, I just want you back."

"You don't get it? Do you? You attempt kissing me, you try to drug me, and you kill one of my best friends. And you say you want me back? Your sending some mixed messages."

"I'm sorry you're confused. But there are ways you could make it up to me, and me to you?" Van Kliess titled his head. Seven raised cautious eyebrow.

Pain. Nerve damage, and muscular contractions. More pain. The laceration growing worse, I feel like I can't breathe. I let out a hollow scream, another high-pitched one echoing mine. The puncture throbs, I feel hot water thrown onto it, burning my flesh. Maybe it's blood. I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like I can't move. The pain grows worse, I feel like I'm being dragged, meters, kilometers, the pain gets worse with every movement. The sharp shard slipping and scratching between my ribs, like nails on a chalkboard, or fork on a plate. More throbbing. The pain begins to subside. I can hear my head screaming, pounding in my ears. I hear voices, some loud, some scratching, some cruel. But they all seem slow and fuzzy, I can't make out a single word. Like their trying to speak to me underwater. I world spins, colors fade into one another, in a blur. It's sickening, and I feel nauseous. The swirls blend into blackness, with little flecks of pure white, sliver, and electric blue. Like constellations. Then the fall down onto me like glitter, sticking to my skin and throwing me everywhere. I'm startled awake into my memories, as they wash over me like a wave.

The moment Six saved me from the rubble in Mexico. When I dove headfirst out of a plane and pounded a massive EVO with my oversized fists. The part when Van Kliess was destroyed in the reactor. When Black Knight tried taking over the world. When I became the mecha-robot. The second Six and I were rescued by the phantom in black. The split second I saw Seven's eyes for the first time and fell under her trance. The days I realized I was madly in love. Seven's sudden, rare, dangerous smiles. The long flowing wavy jet hair. The glittery, flowing, flicking neon blue eyes. Her round, full, sensuous, red lips. The dimples and freckles that seem perfectly placed on her nose and cheeks. That silky, light, fair skin that radiates a bioluminescent aura. The eye-catching hexagonal circuit lines that dance across her left bicep. Smooth supple curves, and well toned defined muscles. Elegance with every step, bend, and flex. How many times exactly has she saved my life? Maybe five, eight even? I'm losing track.

I begin to lose my grip of reality and imagination. Did we ever actually meet, is she just a hallucination in my imagination? Did she ever truly exist? Is there a Seven really out there somewhere? I feel like she's there, but hard to grasp, like a dream. My thoughts are beginning to blur. I feel frigid cold, like someone dipped a bucket of ice water on my head, like a brain freeze. All I remember is her existence, I try to seek a bold memory of her, of Seven, but it all fades to black.

0100010100100101010010101010 010101

Light, blinding, bold light, then something walks up and blocks the vibrance and casts an eerie shadow over me. It's tall and black, with long hair. I'm on the cold ground. Probably dirt and little pine needles. Yesterday's events pour over me in a storm of thoughts. I gasp and lunge backward from the shadow and hit my head, and sharp jagged shards of pain jut from my chest. There's crusty burgundy puddles around me, my brain classifying it dried blood. The incision throbbed angrily, and it felt like it was on fire with every intake of air. A clear voice speaks to me.

"Easy Rex. Just me." A muscular black horse with a long mane and tail and bird-like wings, hovers over me.

"Sable?" My voice come across dry, scratchy, and hoarse(that's my little pun). "That really you?" I hiss in pain as I sit up and look down at my crimson blood covered chest.

"Yep, try not to move. Rex, didn't Seven give you the vile?" Sable lowered his head and blew warm air on me through his nostrils.

My eyes widen and I remember the crystalline illuminate cylindrical jar Seven gave me that was on the chain. I pull it off under my shirt and hold it out for him to see. When he saw it, Sable pranced about, stomping the ground.

"And you haven't taken it yet? You idiot! It's her alleviating corrective! It's a healer. It's can heal any injury and wound. You were supposed to take it." Sable pawed the ground.

"Que - huh? What is inside? The glowing white stuff?" I ask looking down at the opalescent liquid in the crystal vial.

"You seriously don't know?" Sable twisted his neck side to side, which was probably a shake of a head in horse gestures, "Those Rex, are her tears." Sable raised his snout towards the vial.

"Her whaaaa?" I was dumbfounded as I stared at Seven's bonded pair.

"Tears Rex. Seven barely ever cries, it's painful for her, I can feel the throbbing. It causes Seven physical pain to create tears. She knew you were better off with them. She wanted you to hold onto them so you couldn't be hurt."

"So these can heal anything?" I held it up.

"She meant for you to have them, and your pretty susceptible to infection right now, and your chances of life are dwindling, so I recommend you take them." Sable nodded toward the gash.

"Yeah." I grunted, "So I just swallow them?"

"Yeah, but just so you know, the healing process with be several times worse than the actual wound." Sable did something that I took as a horse grimace.

"Kay, I understand." I unscrewed the cork stopper and and inhaled deeply, Sable watched me intently. I nodded and tipped my head back, and the let the liquid trickle back down my throat. The opalescent liquid almost had an instant effect. A searing singeing pain spread across my chest, almost like a heart attack. I could feel my toes and fingers twitching. My whole body begins to convulse into seizures. I look down to see little trails of smoke erupting from the wound. I can feel my flesh regrowing and stitching together. Damn, Sable was right, this felt like hell. I made futile tiny sharp intakes of breath trying to get air to my system. The pain is now unbearable, it's rising up my throat, and into my head, to down my legs to my tips of my feet. Before I can scream, fatigue overtakes me.

I awake with someone gently nudging me, and a cool feeling spreads across my body, almost as if I had just dove underwater into a cool pool of water, like every muscle, tendon, bone, nerve is at it's best and is rejoicing into the sweetness of freedom. I hear a clatter of a knife on the ground. I feel rested, alive, awake, refreshed, and strong.

"Welcome back from the light." Sable swished his tail and lowered his head to help me stand.

"Gracias." My voice is clear, full, and replenished. I wrap my arms around the horse's neck and he rises, making me stand, clutching at his withers, to steady myself.

"How do you feel?" Sable turns his head around to look me in the eye, and nudges me in the chest.

"Good." I say, not even coming close to the reinvigorating feeling.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sable asked me.

"If your talking about getting Seven out of there, I'm with you." I defiantly said.

"Rex, I have. . . A confession. If you knew something, about someone, that would reveal their past, but hurt them severely. Would you tell them?"

"I, I don't know Sable. Wait a second- Did you know, about Van Kliess, and Seven's real twin brother, Casten?" I realized.

"I-I. . . I wanted to tell Seven, but. . . but I. . . "

"You knew that Seven wasn't ever her real name, and you never mentioned it to her, did you?"

"Rex! I wanted to! I really did! But each day, each day that went by, she became less and less like this Corra, who couldn't control her killing. And became Seven - a crossbreed between this new, polished, refined, mercenary-like, Seven, who could control the Corra. The old Seven, the Corra, was different and cunning, manipulative. But the new Seven, was, elegant, agile, strong, and accomplished, very adept." Sable explained.

"So, you did it to protect her, from herself?" I asked understanding.

"Exactly."

"So back to the original question, how are we gonna get her back?"

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me." Seven refused to Van Kliess in the eye as he made adjustments to the high tech cuffs. The girl was wearing a black power suit. The base was a black jumpsuit, heavy black rubber boots the fit close to her legs. She had a silver metal belt with amps, same thing on her wrists and neck. Then a large glowing circular circuit amplifier on her back made of silver metal and a light blue glow. Like an Van Kliess's only on her back and in silver and blue. Seven's hands were in some special cuffs that went to her elbow, and locked around her hands, and wrists. They were pulled to her sides, and linked to a reactor like machine. They were in Van Kliess's main terminal lab.

"Yes, well, this is for the best of you. I'm just taking away your pain." Van Kliess said. "Each day, you are in pain because of your energy nanite, Navitus. It is hard to control, and not so easy to bond with, it doesn't always work with you. Am I correct?"

"So you doing this to help me, but you're getting something good out of it? I hardly call that quid pro quo." Seven sneered.

"Never mind that, you don't have forever to reject my offers when will you decide to join us? Providence, isn't coming for you, they would have already. Rex, is dead. No one is coming to save you. Can't you just submit?"

"Van Kliess, I have a million reasons. I'm not alone and I know how to take care of myself." Seven stoically raised her head.

"Oh really, your intelligent, why haven't you escaped yet?" Van Kliess asked placing a hand on her face.

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right opportunity." Seven said.

Van Kliess wrapped his arms around Seven, and held her to his chest, stroking her back, then letting go gently. "That, I'm dreading. I know your upset and disconsolate, I just want you to be happy. And I don't think you understand, we can make you, jovial."

"We?" Seven stayed stoic.

Casten walked through the opening in the lab and down the steps, then walked up behind the older of the three. He had on the exact same clothing as Seven, but in the opposites colors."Yes, we. Casten, I, and the whole Pack, will become your family. You will feel safe and at home. You just have to submit to me, and complete the tasks I ask you to do."

"Then why am I cuffed and restrained?"

"Because you haven't yielded to me yet." Van Kliess took a step back.

Seven eyed Van Kliess and Casten, knowing better, "What do you really want with my nanite Navitus?"

Van Kliess smiled an tilted his head, "Corra, Seven, sweetheart; I was personally thinking, your DNA and Casten's DNA are similar enough to transfer." The dark man's smile had a hint of poison in it.

"So you're hoping to transfer one of the world's most unstable, dangerous, reactive nanites into Casten, hoping that his DNA is identical enough, and powerful enough to survive the potent effects of Navitus?" Seven asked unemotionally, trying to cut to the chase.

"Technically." Casten grinned evilly.

"You realize we're nothing alike. This is a huge risk." Seven's eyes glared ferociously, but her expression remained the same.

Van Kliess exhaled and questioned right back, "Think of what we're trying to achieve. You seem almost worried, my dear. Are you fearful for Casten?"

"Why would I be fearful. I've never shown worry, or fear, or care, as a mercenary. Why should that change?" Seven pushed right back.

"Well Corra. Let's begin the cycle." Van Kliess said as Casten hooked himself up to the opposite end of the reactor and spoke to Seven using his similar telepathy.

_"Alice, I was wondering, when we get out of this? Will you join us, will you become my partner?" _Casten asked.

_Seven glared back, and tossed her ankle length hair backwards. "Never. When I get out of this, I'm going to-"_

Casten cut her off instantly, _What? You gonna beat me up? Teach me lesson? You don't scare me."_

Seven smirked, _"I was going to say - destroy you if my Navitus doesn't first. Understand?"_

**God I love cheesy punch lines, I hope you guys liked it! Please review I always love it! But no flames pleases, just kind Constructive Criticism. Oh yeah, should I use Six in the rescue? Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I'm so excited! I think I have maybe three chapters left, it depends on how this plays out. The stuff in italics is Seven's mind, and bold is telepathy. I based Six's harsh actions off of his memory loss and care for Rex and Seven. Enjoy!**

"Alright. Here's our plan. We fly up to the top of the Abysus castle, you do your Seven radar thingy and find her, then I sneak in and save Seven when Van Kliess or his goons aren't there, while you cause a distraction, clear? That's a good plan. Right?" Rex had used a stick to scribble on the soil and diagram of Sable's and his escape plan.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, but I look nothing like that, my neck is way longer." Sable nodded to the poorly drawn cartoonish drawing of himself that Rex created.

"Okay, fine." Rex dusted away the head and drew it very long.

"Great, now I look like a giraffe." Sable stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Look, I'm not Van Gogh! Now, is the plan good?" Rex rolled his eyes.

"And what if we get seen by anyone, or any EVOS?" Sable asked.

"I'll cut down anything in my way." Rex growled.

"Hm, I like your tactics." Sable nodded and Rex grinned. "Wish me luck." Sbale trotted off towards the castle, and Rex formed his boogie pack shooting into the air.

Seven gritted her teeth as the machine started it's cycle. She closed her eyes and felt as if she was being pricked by tiny little needles all over her body, little hot stings all over.

"Try to relax, let your mind wander." Van Kliess hovered over the blinking monitors all over the lab, watching the bars escalate and glow with blue circuits.

Seven exhaled deeply and tried to ignore the pain, the girl cracked her eye, to see Casten in the same pain. Seven let her eyelids close, and inhaled, trying to mediate like One had taught her. Blackness overcame Seven and was pulled under. Soon she was transported somewhere else.

_I can feel them. Their humming, whispering, speaking to me. I can make out a string of words as the darkness is exiled away by a straight glowing ribbon of light, it jerks upwards than forwards, and a another glowing ribbon of light dances away and more arise from that one. I can see a faint cubic grid behind it, as if the circuits are leading me, I feel like I'm meant to follow them, I can see them making out an object._

_I feel like I'm racing along through darkness, guided by these ribbons, these circuits, this light. Then, almost immediately, they turn and come directly at me, and explode over me, exerting little replicas, circuits encompass my body, almost like a TRON light suit, and I feel, electrified. But, there's more stinging, the worst I've ever felt, it feels like fire contaminates my body giving me a hot, wet, stinging feeling. I'm changing, my eyes, my hair, my nanites it's different, then there it is._

_Navitus hovers above me, speaking to me, giving me a direct quote. _**_Algorithm 674, do you read me? _**_The nanite asks. I reply, _**_I read you Navitus. _**_The nanite flashes, _**_They're trying to separate us. What's your perspective. You did comprehend the circuitry. _**_I nod, _**_Yes, I did. What will happen to us if they complete the separation. _**_Navitus flickers and flashes, _**_674 1/2 will not conceive the energy. Contamination. We will not cooperate. I will unleash Sirius. She is the power behind me. _**_I was amazed, I knew of only three main control nanites, Alpha, Omega, and Navitus. _**_What is Sirius? _**_I ask, _**_She is the strongest energy among us. Must be used wisely or mechanical failure is imminent. _**_Navitus glistened brightly. _**_Mechanical failure is imminent? Does that mean I'm going to control Sirius? _**_I ask, slightly worried about the outcome. _**_Control, Negative. Command, Necessary. _**_Navitus hummed, explaining. _**_That's it then, I'm not going to ever use you again. _**_I replied. _**_Affirmative, this affinity alongside you, is over. Your destined for great things 647, keep strong._**

_Almost like a snap of a twig the connection was broken, and the fascinating circuits, the ribbons of light, the grid, exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Blackness ensures, pain returns and I hear beeping, almost like a heartbeat. I can feel Navitus splitting in two, revealing Sirius. I feel energy, light, and electricity surge up my veins. Sirius insanity focuses on me, embedding itself in my DNA, feeling a constant bond, connection, stronger and more bold than anything Navitus had ever felt. I can feel my old abilities leaving my body and diminishing, then Sirius mutating with my anthropomorphic powers, and becoming something entirely different. Something unstoppable._

Seven's eyes flew open to see a silvery white force field like aura around her, that flicker and danced like a flame. It resembled something from space, as it engulfed her whole body.

Casten's face was twisted in downright pain, Navitus not connecting with his genetic information. Instead Navitus was destroying it and wrestling with Casten's nanites for control, Navitus eventually coming out on top. Then out of nowhere, Casten began to mutate. It started at his bicep, flesh bubbled out, mutating over his body, altering his height, muscle, and appearance. His suit materialized and morphed into a dark cloak with protective vest. The flesh around his mouth burned off, revealing overdeveloped muscles, and half head skull. His right hand mutated into tentacles and almost dagger like points. The now fully EVOd teen ripped the machine off and threw it to the ground, scattering across the floor. Stopping by an strangely amazed Van Kliess's feet. Casten let out a mutated screech between a velociraptor and lion. The newly formed creature stood roughly 7 feet, 3 inches. It's new bones backed into place as he crossed his arms.

Seven on the other hand, was now glowing with a faint angelic white aura. Her power suit had mutated into a something that resembled a leather tee shirt connected to leather mini shorts. Her knee high boots had mutated into ankle boots with thigh high black socks. There were arm bands on her forearms, and Seven's hair was swept up in a high ponytail. Strangely enough, her soft chin length bangs and wavy locks had mutated into a punky anime style that resembled the character Black Rock Shooter. Seven's gentle eton, cyan eyes had morphed into an bright majestic deep sky blue, with silvery blue white bioluminescent circle of light. The most incredible change in Seven's appearance was her symbols, the nanite bands that encircled her bicep had transmuted into a flashing hexagon with a sideways T next to it. Every two seconds it would flash, then fade. The binds on her wrists had burned off, and Biowolf was now constricting her arms, then Seven could feel the new power, uncontrollable.

Van Kliess was grinning evilly, "My, now this is a surprise. You've gained more energy."

"What did I tell you? Navitus is full of secrets, but I'm sure you know that right?" Seven sneered.

"No need to get cocky, I had a feeling this would happen. Now tell me Corra, how are you feeling? Power-wise?" Van Kliess straightened his back and linked his arms behind as he slowly stepped up to Seven.

"New, different, strange. Changed." Seven stayed truthful.

"Perfect. Now tell me, how would you consider your technique? I've heard you were some kind of great warrior."

Seven raised a insolent eyebrow, and kept stoic, "You heard correct."

Van Kliess upper lip curled into a smirk, "Just wondering, ever fought to the point, almost to the death. Where only one of the two combatants was allowed to survive, a final battle, the climax of the story, the damnation for the rest of eternity."

Seven imitated Van Kliess, "Just wondering, why did you ask?"

"I want to see which one of you is superior, is the future, which one of you will excel, and which will be inferior. You two match each other, in power, strength, agility, speed, intelligence. Brother and sister, so alike, yet so opposite. We know the identities of you two now, even though yours has been hidden, by this, mask. Which one of you two will be the crown jewel of my collection? Both perfect killing parallel strands of research. You both have shown so much promise." Van Kliess titled his head, and nodded at the mutated Casten.

"I'm not going to fight him." Seven glared.

Van Kliess whipped around and a door opened revealing someone familiar. Seven lurched forward, nearly ripping herself from Biowolf's grip, and dragging him forward a few feet, leaving a trial of destruction. Seven jerked again, but Biowolf had a firm grip.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure you would recognize him anywhere, any place." Van Kliess snickered.

Seven growled clenched teeth, glaring. Sable was entangled in roots, nickering to Seven.

"If he means anything to you, fight Casten. Or, like Rex, you can watch him suffer."

Seven exhaled, and acted calm, trying to show no pain, "What makes you think I care?"

Van Kliess laughed immorally and extended his bronze gauntlet across the room, and dug his now sharpened needles into Sable, releasing a legion of unstable nanites. Seven had never heard such a fowl noise, the scream of a horse. There was nothing more horrifyingly petrifying. It was like the scream of a woman but higher pitched, and with ten times more agony. The piercing scream of a girl who had been repeatedly stabbed, flayed, and electrocuted. Seven shook with fury as she watched her best friend morph from his half EVO form into a scary dragon like creature that resembled a mix between Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon and the dragon from Sucker Punch. The ebony EVO laid on the floor, non-moving.

"Hm, pity." Van Kliess rolled his eyes.

"FINE! I'll fight. I'll fight him." Seven shook Biowolf off and stood strongly in front of Van Kliess.

"Very well, smart choice." Van Kliess snapped his fingers, and the roots turned the lab space into a gladiator style arena. "Begin."

Seven raised her fists above her abdomen, slightly clenching her fist and leaving them loose. The twins circled each other, Casten went straight for Seven, arms swinging at his sides. Seven moved sideways, ready to jump, and dodge anything. Casten moved forward straight for Seven, and threw rounded punches at Seven, the girl deflected each attack. Seven deflected a final punch and nailed Casten in the jaw with a solid push delivering a massive shockwave. The creature growled and tried roundhouse kicking Seven. She bent backward at her hips and saw a direct fist coming towards her head. Seven raised her hand, caught the flying fist and twisted it behind Casten's back and kicked him in the back of the knee. He stumbled fowl lankily and Seven released him and they circled around again. The girl could almost real the erratic heartbeat of Casten, resonating like an earthquake.

Casten howled in anger and clenched his fist tightly, Seven hearing a crack. He swung forward strongly at Seven, the female leaping and dodging acrobatically. Casten's tentacles swiveled out of his hand and grabbed ahold of Seven but she rotated her body and launched herself upwards, backflipping, twisting the tentacles, and pulling Casten down the her height. Kneeing him in the stomach five times fast, before wrenching free of the grip and spinning back handing Casten in the face twice. Everyone hearing a whip of air around her, as she moved around fast. Casten caught his breath, stood up strong and hit Seven square across her face. Smacking her several times, throwing her equilibrium off and Seven fell down to her hands and knees as Casten knocked the breath out of her by punching Seven straight in the abs.

Seven looked up as Casten descended on her and kicked him perfectly in the chest. Delivering another huge shockwave. Seven jumped up and glanced at the hurting Sable, and thought about the death of her partner, Rex. Seven clenched her teeth and yelled out in fury as a massive rush of adrenaline urged throughout her, but it wasn't just adrenaline.

Seven blocked another punch and kicked Casten precisely in the jaw. This caught him off guard. Seven took this as an advantage and leapt into the air and scissor kicked Casten again in the jaw, then socked him powerfully in the stomach, producing another huge shockwave, as Casten blasted through the wall. Dust, wood, brick, and wires were scattered everywhere.

The mutated teen stepped out of the wreckage and screeched and unleashed his tentacles. Seven was strangled by the tentacles as they wrapped around her neck. She choked and jerked, as two of the razor tentacles raised up to pierce her in the eyes, Seven wrestled the tentacles before stopping down on the floor and releasing a seismic shock, before mustering up her remaining strength and freeing her remaining electrical energy. Casten was blasted backwards again and the tentacles fell from her throat. The ravenette coughed and choked getting air back down into her chest. Casten kicked back through the rubble and roared angrily. Seven was drained, and had only her martial arts left. Seven stood strongly and held her ground before charging forward and delivering a two foot kick to Casten's face, using newfound super strength and sending him flying backwards, all the way through the wall and into the throne room.

Seven stomped through the remains and saw Casten slammed against a wall. The monster creature pushed forward and used his telekinesis it break off and raise a long shard of metal that was exposed from the wall. Casten raced towards Seven and swung it around like a long sword, Seven leapt and dove out of the way, before Casten hit her with the dull part of the shard and rammed her into the opposite wall. Seven weakly opened her eyes to watch Casten get ready to throw the metal piece.

The male spun around once before hurling it through the air at Seven. The girl winced and closed her eyes, and forming an X with her arms in front of her head. The assassin was surprised when the fragment didn't nail her directly in the arms. Seven opened her eyes to see it hovering in front of her, in front of a flickering, flaming silvery white, force field like shield. Suddenly it catapulted back at Casten and hit him direct in the bicep. The EVO stood still before looking down at his punctured arm. Casten reached over and wrenched it free, and let out a noise that was a cross between a chortle and a roar. The wound immediately healed itself and mutated over. Seven quickly survey her situation, her options, and the possible weapons around her. Seven spotted the exposed, broken metal shard attached to the wall and realized how she could use it.

Seven clenched her fists and the force field died down before sprinting forward and roundhouse kicked Casten in the head, then whipped around again hearing the whip of wind around her, spin kicked Casten again, towards the exposed metal. Seven made one last leap and collided Casten onto the shard with a final side-kick. It pierced him straight throughout the heart and he wrecked in pain, snarling. Seven could feel something welling up in her throat, and a migraine forming. Seven grunted and pushed him again, and Casten quivered and looked Seven directly in the eye, igniting a series of recognition inside Seven.

Seven felt as it she was falling in reverse, like her entire life was being played backwards. At the speed of light. The bloody shard of metal pierced through the protective vest. Seven shook and cried out almost in ager, but fading into a weak cry, as old memories, flashbacks of Casten filled her mind. Seven elbowed the EVO again, almost to prove herself wrong. The old forgotten memories flooded back. From before the bomb when everything was washed clean.

The minute when she rescued Casten from a fight. The moment she created the sequence to get into the digital world, alongside Casten. The moment when she had to leave Casten's side to save Sable. Seven could see herself fighting to get to him, not being able to get to him. Seven could feel them coming back to her and let out an upsetting cry of ache. Seven shook and exhaled weakly. The girl looked up again into Casten's eyes, and spoke softly, "Casten. Oh my... Oh man…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A cruel voice spoke out behind the twins. "Finish him." Van Kliess watched in awe. "I said finish him."

Seven frowned and turned around, hearing van Kliess thick heavy pulse. "No." Seven shook her head and gasped for air, "No."

Van Kliess stared angrily, "I don't think you understand how important you are to me. That creature is one thing." The older EVO nodded at the dying Casten. "You are another, somehow you bonded with this new nanite on a cellular level. You adapted it and change it. You became much more."

Seven glared and growled as roots surrounded her, "I became a freak."

"No. Your not a mutation, your an evolution. With my help, imagine what we can achieve."

Seven jerked her head at Casten. "What about him, and Providence. And Sable."

"Evolution does have it's dead ends. Now forget about everything else. Come with me." Van Kliess crossed his arms, and watched on as Casten died.

"No. You can't hurt me anymore, I'm not joining you."

"Your such a disappointment. All that immense power, and no will to use it. What a waste." Van Kliess turned and walked away, as vines constricted Seven and pulled her away. Van Kliess turned to his wolf henchman, "Biowolf prepare the power analysis and neurological workups." Van Kliess whipped around and smiled at Seven as she was wrecked away by the vines, "Oh and Corra, try not to do anything idiotic." Van Kliess laughed manically.

Providence

"SIX!" Holiday screamed as she raced down the bleach white corridors. Holiday screeched to halt at Six's room, her black boots leaving skid marks. The woman rapped her knuckles on the door. It slid open revealing the tall man, clad in his classic green coat.

"What can I do for you?" Six stoically asked.

"I figured out where Rex and Seven went." The petite doctor slipped past Six into the faintly lit room and set own a strange device on his desk.

"Rebecca, I'll ask this once. Where?" Six walked over to her.

Holiday taped a button on the device and a holoscreen opened up revealing a security camera's view of the explosive range. There were two small humanoid images on the screen. Holiday zoomed in revealing them to be Rex and Seven. They were standing the the explosive range. Rex asks something about the wiring, and Seven replied in a very long technical term. Rex replied saying, "Could you translate that into english?" Then they saw the edge of Seven's lips curl up into a smirk before standing and saying ready. The teen reached off and hid behind the protective shelter as the small explosive detonated. After that there was the laughter and the duo raced back out to be surrounded by a massive flock of EVOs, the two teens were shoved back to back and a red, glittering, portal opened them up swallowing everything. Seven's katana clattered to the ground and so did Rex's broken machines.

"I traced Rex's bio-signature to Europe when I found it dangerously low in Abysus. It only once excelled dangerously high then dropped significantly. Seven's was less dramatic, but still on a steady decline." The doctor explained.

"Their in Abysus, your sure of this?" Six grabbed Holiday by the shoulder. The green eyed lady nodded.

"Can you tell Knight I'm leaving. If I'm not back in 24 hours organize a rescue party." Six whirled around and flicked out his magna blades, and placed them down, picking up his single katana in their place. The he stomped over to the closet and tore it open, reached in, ripped out his swat suit and raced to the bathroom slamming the door in Holiday's face. Thirty seconds later, Six emerged wearing the combat outfit, katana on back, magna blades on his belt, and slipped a drawer in his desk and pulled out Seven's build-out multi-vehicle.

"Your- leaving- now? Why not with everyone else, can I come with you?" Doc tried to be helpful.

"NO!- I mean, uh- No, I don't want anyone getting hurt. Please Rebecca, stay here." Six stoically said before running out the room, heading to the hangar.

**That was kinda a fail of a end of chapter. Y'now I really like Seven's powers being erased for some reason, and the start of new ones. Don't worry next chapter will be much better! With more Rex! YAY! Can't wait for the next chapter! Thanks for reading, don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**There's a little swearing in some parts, I can't wait for the end!**

Seven never knew how cruel the death of her friends could be until now. She felt abandoned, alone, they only thing Seven had now was her plan. Her escape plan to be exact. Seven could feel the new energy circuiting electrically through her nerves and veins, and knew Van Kliess couldn't hold her for much longer. This moment she was stationed in the throne room, chained to a chair, with her arms around the back, and ankles chained to the legs. Seven's eyes moved around the room looking for escaping points. Seven could see where he roots twisted and gnarled out of the ground and reach dup onwards the reddened sky, with a small opening. Maybe she could break through the chair and launch back and forth off the wall and tree, climbing upwards. Or break through the bonds, race down the halls and take down anything in her way including, walls, EVOs, and Van Kliess. Or perhaps when Van Kliess gets ahold of her she could maybe knock him out and make a run for it.

Seven's thoughts were interrupted by the EVOs that stomped into the room. Biowolf walked straight up to Seven, "Time to move girl. Don't try anything stupid." The humanoid wolf unlocked the chains on her limbs and pushed her upwards, roughly handling her. Seven glanced around the hallway they pushed her towards. Scalamander walked in the front, Biowolf handling Seven in the middle, and Breach tying up the group. Seven knew she could probably take the schoolgirl without much worry, but the wolf and lizard could be more trouble. They walked on down the dark, brick corridor, for a few minutes, before Biowolf skidded to a sudden halt.

"Wait stop. Something isn't right." The wolf raised his head and sniffed the air before whipping around furiously. "That scent's familiar."

Scalamander replied harshly, "Cut it out. Master says we have to meet him in the lab with the girl, keep moving, it's probably nothing. You've made mistakes like that in the past."

Biowolf growled, seemingly forgetting about Seven, "Is that a challenge?"

Seven decided to be the antagonizer, "I don't know dog-boy, you scared of your reputation with daddy?" Seven hated the terms she was using about Van Kliess but knew she had to make it sound sarcastic.

"No! It's just- Nothing. Nothing at all." Biowolf was shut up by Seven's comment and shoved her forward, the girl falling onto her knees.

Seven turned around with a smirk and sneer, "I would do that if I were you, wouldn't want to hurt daddy's girl? Now would you?"

"Shut up." Biowolf clawed Seven across the face. Seven tuned an angry red and could literally feel herself boiling.

"Fuck off freak." Seven hissed and pushed herself of the ground in a fast roundhouse kick.

Biowolf quivered with anger and hurled her at Scalamander, who grabbed her under the arms, Biowolf snarled and raised his claws, "Hold her. I'm going to this a lesson."

As Biowolf readied to strike her, Seven sensed the faint, yet strong heartbeat, of someone who was moving fast, and powerfully. Before anything else could happen there was a crash, and a boom behind the wall next to them, before the wall exploded and a dark masked figure stepped in and said with a cocky voice, "Wanna go henchie?" Before forming two massive mechanical fists and smashing the wolf. Seven took this visitor as an advantage as she thrust her head backwards and punched the lizard in the jaw, causing him to fly backwards.

The black figure clashed with the wolf, fists to claws, "Next time you lay your paws on her, I'll escort you personally to hell." The figure tossed his head at Seven, who flew at Biowolf as he was occupied with the newcomer, and struck him in the nose with a butterfly kick.

"What he said." Seven spat and walked off with the guy in black, both totally forgoing Breach who discreetly slipped into her portal. Seven glanced at the person in all black before ramming him into a wall, "Alright. Who are you, why are you here, and how do you know me?" Seven hissed menacingly.

The person pushed Seven's hands off of his shoulder and pushed her forward, before pulling of the mask revealing a familiar face. "Miss me?"

Breach slipped through a portal into Van Kliess's lab. His back was turned to her, and he was adjusting some blood in a test tube, "Master."

Van Kliess turned around and annoying spoke to her, "What is it Breach, don't you have something better to be doing than wasting my time?" Van Kliess impatiently said.

"I bring you some bad news and good news."

Van Kliess groaned, "Good news first."

"Alice's powers are coming together nicely." The EVO girl placed Seven's cuffs down.

"And the bad news?" Van Kliess asked.

"We have a visitor." Breach coyly said, hair hanging in her face.

Van Kliess wore under his breath and turned back to Breach, "Indeed."

Seven stood frozen. Rex was dead, she saw him die, she heard his scream, saw he knife, felt the blood, yet, He was standing before her. "Ah-I..H-how..But- you- I saw the- It's not-….You're alive…." Seven managed out weakly.

Rex could feel the tears welling up to see Seven this upset, "I'm alive." Rex's voice croaked.

"You came back." Seven's voice cracked, and the Hispanic could see her quivering.

"Yeah, I'm back." Rex's slipped his hand forward to catch Seven's. Rex tried to get Seven to unclench her fists but they were solid rocks.

"N- no…It can't. Y-You're not-" Seven inhaled and exhaled angrily.

Before Seven could strike him Rex grabbed Seven's arms and pulled her to his chest, and locked his arms around her back firmly. Rex could feel Seven trying to push him off, her hands against him chest, but Rex found it strangely comforting, so held her tighter. Rex felt Seven eventually loosen her pushing and embraced him, and leaned into his chest. "Seven." Rex whispered into her newly spiked hair.

"Affirmative." Seven whispered.

"We're gonna get out of here. Okay?" Rex said quietly, and Seven nodded.

"You took the vial." The girl concluded.

Rex nodded back, "Yeah. It doesn't matter now, lets go. We're meeting Sable outside." Rex took Seven's hand and pulled her forward.

Seven looked hesitant, "Sable's gone Rex. Van Kliess he…he….." Seven's voice cracked again.

Rex realized Sable wouldn't be coming back with them, and knew Seven would break any moment. And personally, if Seven had died, he would be in the worst mental shape EVER. Seven was holding together quite well considering the trauma. "Seven, may I call you Corra?" Rex asked cautiously, knowing it may not be the best.

"Alice. That's what Casten called me." Seven looked at Rex.

"Called? He's still alive, right?"

"No Rex. Van Kliess destabilized my powers and altered them, splitting my nanite Navitus in two, mutating Casten. And me, my powers are gone. Replaced with something new. I'm different. Evolved. Van Kliess forced me to kill Casten, and now, my memories are back." Seven blandly stated returning to her enduring self.

"Seven, Alice. It's just you and me now. I promised Six, that I would never let anything happen to you after I was taken by the rouge nanites. I swore to keep you safe. And I'm not breaking a promise to the sixth most deadly human on this planet. Sable would have wanted us to move forward." Rex gently linked both of their hands.

"Okay. Your right. We need to leave." Seven nodded and pulled away. Rex built his hover bike and motioned for Seven to hop on. Seven swung a leg over and reluctantly moved her hands around Rex's waist. Rex zoomed off as Seven locked her arms around him. They practically flew down the corridors, ramming through every EVO that they came to, knocking them out. After ten minutes of driving they came to the edge of the castle and stopped. The two were hidden in a dark channel that lead right out of Abysus, walking quickly and stepping lightly, trying to keep their presence unknown.

Rex eyed Seven and her newfound look, power suit, and glow. "So…..Alice…..New powers, huh?"

Seven remained stoic, "I'd like it if you'd kept to calling me Seven. And yeah. New powers."

"And what's going on with them?" Rex asked excitedly.

Seven inhaled and stopped walking, "Physically, I feel like I can demolish a tank with my bare hands. I feel like every little nerve is going insane. Everywhere I look, I can see, feel, and sense every atom and molecule vibrating. But emotionally, I'm drained."

"Sounds fun. And you look different." Rex grinned showing off his thousand way smile and looking straight at her deep sky glowing eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Seven slightly smiled, before her pupils dilated and she inhaled heavily. Unexpectedly her knees began to give out. Rex caught Seven as she fell forward.

"Seven!?" Rex held the petite girl up, Seven holding onto Rex tightly.

"Whoa, major sense change. Do you feel that too?" Seven gripped Rex's shoulders and Rex let out a cry of pain.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Seven that hurts. Stop let go!" Rex crumpled under Seven's powerful grip that felt like he was being crushed by solid boulders.

"Oh sorry, I just got a whiff of- hmmmm" Seven paused and released Rex, before falling into a sitting position. "Every scent is so much stronger. Is that just me?"

"Uh yeah. I think so. I don't smell anything." Rex massaged his aching shoulders. Seven's chest moved up and down quickly almost panting like a dog. Seven slowly stood, almost weakly using the wall for support. Seven stood up fully and stared at Rex breathing heavily.

Seven blinked wildly and stood several meters away from Rex, "God this is gonna sound really weird but…Rex…..I can smell you from here."

Rex was stricken. Either Seven's sense of smell had escalated rapidly, or he really stank. "That's a little awkward." Rex swung his arms.

"Yeah, no, I mean- um." Seven furrowed her brows and closed her eyes, putting a hand to her head and thinking, "No it's not you, it's me . Hell man. My head is just наистина бъркотия точно сега. Наистина съжалявам." The words rolled off Seven's tongue in a foreign language.

Rex was genuinely confused, "Uh Seven? Could you repeat that in English?"

Seven realized she had switched to Bulgarian mid sentence, "Yeah. I'm really sorry. My head is really jumbled right now. It's like numbers and equations and elemental compounds _everywhere_. Just crazy. Like my senses are off the charts and I have a massive migraine whenever I try to think." Seven's pupils dilated again and she snatched something out of the air holding it between her middle finger and thumb.

Rex stared at the lightning fast reflexes, as the girl stared at the fly she had caught. Seven titled her head from side to side staring intently at the buzzing fly. Rex swallowed and got the nerve to speak up, "Seven. Dude. That's a fly."

"Mhhmmn-mn-y-yeah. Sorry. Nerves off the charts right now." Seven let go of the insect and rubbed her hands on her shorts.

"Yeah, okay, I'm going to pretend I understand right now." Rex waved his arms.

"Sorry. This new powers thing is really getting to me." Seven rubbed her temples.

Rex could see Seven was having a hard time coping with her fledging powers and could see the pain in her eyes, "Look Seven. I know your hurting, but we've got to keep moving. If worst comes to worst, I'll carry you across Abysus borders. Okay… Are you hearing me Seven?" Rex felt like Six, as he watched Seven lean over with her hands on her knees, and could hear her guttural Latin mumbling, probably trying to respond.

"Etiam. Eh-Et. No I mean, grrr, Yes. I understand. Let's move." Seven finished with a heavy accent that sounded a mix between Latin and Italian. Seven pulled herself straight, the determined, stoic look evident on her face as they moved through the forest, stepping softly. They had passed over roots, fallen tree, branches, and boulders. Rex unusually walked ahead of Seven who technically always was the one pushing them forward. She was walking behind occasionally growling a few words in a random language, poor Rex not understanding a single word. The two had probably walked two miles until they came into a medium sized stream. Seven knelt down to the water to wash her hands off and send her scent downriver. Rex knelt beside her, and smiled, "So if you lost your powers, you're going to get even more new ones?"

Seven rolled her eyes, and accidentally spoke French, "Oui. Attendez, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Mais vous n'avez pas une mémoire eidétique."

Rex was again, utterly confused, "Que - whhhhhhat? Enough with the languages Seven! It's frustrating.

"I really am trying to not to. I swear." Seven rose and shook her hands dry. Before Rex could stand, Seven tore him away from the water and into some bushes by the stream.

"Seven?¿Qué demonios?" Rex swore grumpily as Seven pushed him down on the ground.

Seven hissed through clenched teeth, "Shut up. Do you hear that?" Seven covered Rex's mouth, and silenced his speaking. All that they heard was Rex's gentle breathing. Before Rex take a fourth breath, they heard a snap of a branch and Seven held a finger to her lips, as she walked around and into the shade of the trees, seemingly disappearing. Rex saw a shadow shift a few meters away where Seven had entered and move toward where she had walked through.

The person was barely visible, just the faint human outline in it's most simple defined form. Rex prayed the person couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest, the shadow moved gracefully. The millisecond it's foot hovered over the ground Seven had been on, she practically flew from the shade and hit the figure directly in the spine, delivering a somewhat seismic shock, as the person was blasted backward over Rex's head, digging a line of destruction as he clashed with soft ground and rammed back into some dense brush. Still covered in darkness. Seven raced at an incredible speed as she rushed forward to take out the person.

Seven lunged forward, her foot coming down right where the person's face had just been. The silhouette rolled out of the way and leapt up. Seven turned to her side and she football tackled the person to the ground, making a direct hit on his chest. The female nailed her knees on what seemed to be the person's throat and alternated fists. Punching them across the face at an alarming rate. The person grunted with each push, Rex watching out of the corner of his eye and wincing with each ferocious punch. The person gagged out in a weak voice, "Junior get off."

Seven's eyes widened and she ripped of the hood to the dark suit, "Six? You stupid, idiotic, half-witted, jackass. Why didn't you speak up fool." Seven growled and pulled her metaphorical brother up to stand.

"Slightly difficult to take out a girl with more strength than physically possible, and trained in martial arts." Six dusted himself off and peeled off the dark suit revealing his militarian green uniform with the infamous sunglasses. Behind he, he discreetly stared at Rex's torn red stained shirt, and Seven's new look, including the spiked hair, sky blue glaring eyes, and strange leather turtle neck, mini shorts, ankle boots, thigh high socks and elbow length gloves.

"Sorry." Seven looked down and scratched the back of her head, "So, please tell me you've got a heavily armed jet."

Six handed Seven her small bracelet that built up into her multi-vehicle, "Somewhat. I thought you may want to use this." Six reached behind his head and pulled out his katana and tossed it through midair at Seven. Seven nimbly caught the blade in mid air, and rotated it in her hand.

"It's kinda lightly weighted don't you think?" Seven tried a simple lunge and severed a leaf perfectly in two, before rotating it back around and holding it by her waist.

"No it's just you." Six said _almost_ teasingly before handing her the shoulder sheath and she connected it over her back.

Seven glared at him and punch him in the shoulder, "Now you shut up." Seven walked off with a slight smirk, Seven turned around when Rex and Six weren't following, "We're in hurry, yes?"

"We're coming." Rex jogged up to Seven's side and Six walked up and nodded. Six started running out in the front leading the way expertly through the deciduous forest.

"Six, where did you land, I don't see any clearings." Seven glanced around as they ran, feeling the earthen ground under her feet almost thump like a heartbeat.

"There's a small patch of land just ahead." Six stoically kept running and the passed a few aspen, evergreen, and broadleaf trees before pushing aside a branch and revealing a clearing. Seven was the first to walk out, followed by Rex, and Six. Rex's eyes widened at the sight before them, Six swore under his breath, and Seven glared.

"You didn't truly think you could escape from us that effortlessly? Now did you?"

Seven motioned for Six and Rex to stay put as she walked forward. Seven silently walked forward bold holding her nose high and defiantly, staying stoic. Van Kliess laid eyes on Rex behind Seven and set a devil's glare, boring down on them. Off in the distance they could hear rumble of thunder.

"I'm greatly dismayed by you. I'm willing to help you grow and develop your powers. You could rule the wold alongside me. I've shown you, I'm as ruthless as you are, to kill. Even though, he's still alive." Van Kliess glowered at Rex. "You see, we're no different. Anyway, killing me won't put things right."

Seven glared and with a smirk said, "No. But it's a start."

Van Kliess's eyes instantly widened and Biowolf leapt at Seven claws raised, he was deflected by a massive mechanical fist. Scalamander sent several crystals at Seven's head but they were all deflected by her katana, and Six stepped up next to her. Before Seven could make another move vines and roots reached up grabbing ahold of her ankles and wrists.

"For so long, I felt as if you would be the future, but I was mislead. Abysus and I will be the future." Van Kliess flicked his hand and the vines tossed her backward. But Seven caught ahold of the root and swung her back around and catapulted her back at Van Kliess hitting him in the nose, sending him flying backward.

Seven smiled grandly and shook her head, "Wrong again. Your just another asshole." Van Kliess stood up and sent a red eyed glare at Seven, before whistling loudly. Everywhere, EVOs slunk out of the woods. Several massive overgrown worms, a huge swarm of arthropod EVOs, and many animal EVOs. Several EVOs moved Rex and Six away from Seven leaving her open.

"Now my dear. I think you would like to meet the newest member of the Pack." Van Kliess pointed upwards as a scream of wind enveloped the small valley. A black monster emerged from the sky diving strait towards the ground. The creature hit the ground raising up dust and a massive seismic shock. It raised it's head and roared ferociously.

Seven recognized the dragon like creature and whispered, "Sable."

The EVO hissed menacingly and slunk forward like a tiger, growling as it walked. Seven knew she couldn't take on Sable in this form and walked backwards. The dragon snarled and pinned her up against the tree. Van Kliess's vice rung out cruelly behind, "Kill her."

Sable roared and stood up to a full height, several feet above her head. Seven winced and made and X with her arms blocking herself. Seven prepared for the worst and closed her eyes. A few second later Seven shakily removed her arms wondering why she wasn't killed. Sable was curled up around Seven protectively shielding her with his massive elegant leathery wings. Sable howled at Van Kliess in fury and charged forward twelve feet before taking to the sky sending blue fire bolts at the EVOs around Six and Rex, who were having a hard time defending themselves from the EVOs.

"Alright Van Kliess just you and me. No EVO companions. No outside help. Nothing." Seven clenched her fists and held her jaw.

"Fair enough." Van Kliess nodded and held his fists. Seven calmly walked a few streps before leaping into a super speed sprint. As Seven ran Van Kliess created roots and vines that swerved and went after Seven, initiating her agile swerves and dodges before drawing her katana, and slicing through them. As the girl came twenty meters away, she let herself fall to her knees and slide along the ground. Seven held her katana as she slid to slice Van Kliess, but he leapt up, avoiding the blade. Seven flipped over and stopped her moving by planting the sword in the ground.

Van Kliess now sprinted at Seven, gauntlet glowing cruelly. Seven was bent on one knee, katana held upside down in front of her. Seven focused and closed her eyes letting energy swirl around her, kicking up dust maybe four feet high around her in a circle, making her spiky hair fly upward, fluttering around her. The ravenette closed her eyes. Roots shot at Seven, but they disintegrated as the touched her energy. Just as Van Kliess neared her Seven leapt up and blasted upwards, cutting him across the chest. Gold light glowed from him cut, and vines swam across healing. Seven landed twenty five meters away creating a crater and standing up. Seven felt something warm and wet trickling down her underneath her jawbone. Seven reached up and felt the three slits where Van Kliess had scratched her when she used her energy to jump upwards.

Seven growled and tossed the sword aside, realizing that Van Kliess was un-killable in Abysus. Van Kliess smirked slightly and held up his fists, and motioned for Seven to attack first. Seven neared Van Kliess and raised her own fists. Her brain mapping out her attack plan. The girl watched the man's muscles tense to prepare for a lunge and rolled onto the balls of her feet and sprang before Van Kliess could react. She hit him several times in the rib cage, Seven could hear two of his ribs breaking and the impact of a shattered. Seven then quickly reacted and roundhouse kicked him across the jawbone. Van Kliess fell backwards and Seven moved away a few feet. Seven's muscles tightened, and shed jolted back up and scissor kicking him landing and her pupils contracted from their dilation. Suddenly Van Kliess attacked extending his mechanical arm.

It slammed Seven by the throat into a nearby tree, it snapping in half by the impact and forced into the one behind it. Van Kliess grinned as electricity surged from the gauntlet. Seven jerked backward but then turned and glared at Van Kliess, and reversed the current back into the evil man. Seven then laid a double footed kick to his chest, sending the evil man flying across the clearing. Seven stepped up and raced towards him. Van Kliess planted his hand on the ground and focused on the nanites. The ground underneath Seven's feet crumbled and she fell downward into a massive gorge in the earth. A fracture in the crust, Seven dropped several hundred feet down and left claw marks in the rock as she gripped the rock.

Van Kliess turned and walked away, satisfied that he had trapped her in the gorge. Before Van Kliess was twenty feet away, the black dragon creature, aka, Sable swooped into the ravine picked Seven up like a tiger would it's offspring and dropped her outside as he was tackled and wrestled to the ground by a massive pterodactyl like EVO. Van Kliess spun around and hissed at Seven, "Why do you have to be so persistent?"

The man raised his hand and clenched his fist, making roots and vines reach for Seven. The girl nimbly sliced them, sword spinning and flying as Seven spun somewhat like a dancer. As the girl moved, she accidentally left her free arm open, making it a prime target for the roots. They shot at her snatching her arm, and pulling her out, then another grabbed her left leg, and her right, and eventually it had her restricted. The vines pulled Seven closer to Van Kliess, "And here I thought you weren't finished fighting."

Seven heard a buzzing, and again felt the beat of hundreds of human hearts, "We're not." Seven said.

"We?" Van Kliess asked. Before Seven could explain an explosion separated the older man and the girl. Seven looked up to see a whole army of Providence jets. The one closest to her, who had just fired the missile, hovered above Seven. The girl spotted the person, or per say, chimp piloting inside. Bobo grinned and gave Seven a thumbs up. Seven nodded back, as if saying thanks. Several Providence grunts slid down lines, landing on the ground showering EVO's with bullets. Van Kliess and Seven made eye contact again and more than thirty roots shot up and strangled Seven before she could react. Van Kliess pulled a familiar knife from his belt, the same one Casten had used on Rex. Seven jerked at the vines vigorously, knowing what was coming, the girl writhed and shook angrily but, they had a firm grip. The dark man grabbed ahold of Seven's chin roughly forcing her to look him directly in the eye. The older man smirked, "Now, now. Death, isn't always a bad thing. Look at it this way, you'll finally be home, besides, you never we're just an algorithm, Corra." Van Kliess coiled his hand back to thrust forward but never go the chance.

"This is for me, Seven, and Sable." A massive orange sword protruded six inches from the man's chest, his mouth agape as roots dropped Seven into Rex's arms. Van Kliess exploded with a massive display of light, and energy. Blasting up into the sky, and destroying a Providence jet. It fell downward towards Abysus, right at Rex and Seven. Seven leapt out of the Hispanic's arms, grabbed him by his shirt, and yanked him forward, away from the falling jet. Rex and Seven were shoved down at the impact of the crashing jet, Rex fell in front of her, the girl hovering over Rex. Fire and flame blasted across the clearing. Seven was engulfed in blue, slivery white light as fire blasted her shoulder-blades. She stood with one knee on the ground, other leg forward, arms extended backward, protecting Rex form the flame, who had been knocked unconscious. Ground mere inches away from Rex burned and melted, turning to red ashes, and glowing embers. The fire eventually died and Seven collapsed on Rex's chest from exhaustion, both teens out cold.

**Oooh! Yay! A final chapter! Can't wait! How did you like this scene? Please review! I'm really enjoying Seven's new powers, are you?! I just wanted to recreate her powers because there were too many. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW - or I will die of depression! Thanks so much for reading! I love you all, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**This chapter's finally the end! I'm really excited to start my next story! Please Review.**

Beep-Beep!Beep-Beep!Beep-Beep! SMASH! Seven had annoyingly smashed her alarm clock in less than a millisecond. The girl growled and pulled the pillow over her head. Seven was lying in her soft bed back in Providence. Seven peeked out to see the the metal clock, technically steamrolled. Little sparks and wires revealed themselves from the inside. Seven rolled out of her bed taking the sheets and duvet with her. Seven trudged up to her bathroom stretching and yawning loudly. The girl literally tore off her clothing, ripping it to shreds on the floor, still not used to her super strength. She turned on the water to hot, just to the point where it wasn't scalding, but it stung as you first got in. Water poured down through her hair, drenching it. Seven grabbed her shampoo/conditioner mix and poured it over her head kneading through her black locks. She let the water scrape her hands clean of soap before squeezing the bottle of body wash into her palms. She scrubbed her calves, thighs, biceps, forearms, face, chest, abdomen and every other square inch of her body. Seven arched her back when the water removed the suds and warmer her body. Seven twisted the knob to the left, too hard and wrenched it right off. Seven swore aloud in German, "Oh verdammt."

Seven snatched a towel from a hook and ran across the room and picked a a dagger in one of her drawers and raced back to the shower and pushed it into where the knob used to be and twisted the water off. Seven growled at her own stupidity. _New powers, right, _she thought. Seven walked out of the bathroom and changed into some of her classic clothing. Black leather jacket, tank top, jeans, black full arm length gloves, and knee high black combat boots. Seven had strapped her katana on her back, and concealed knifes at her thick utility belt, and another in the side of her boot. Her hair was done up in a spiky high ponytail, her new messy, spiky bangs thrown sideways across her face messily. Her pale skin and crimson lips in bright contrast.

The night before she had a massive briefing with White Knight, telling the story of how Van Kliess had revealed his true identity that was hidden by his devilish mask. The destruction of Seven's new powers, and fledging of Seven's new ones. The girl had been lectured on the stupidity of her actions and putting more Providence agents at risk. The thought of this made Seven bored, so she switched her thoughts onto something more important. Seven picked up her walk to a jog, unknowably moving into short bursts of running. Seven eventually arrived at training and looked at her mental watch. 7:56am. She was early. Seven enter the passcode to the room and walked in seeing it's motion activated lights off, as she waved her arms, turning on the florescent lights. Seven walked over the electronic opponent sequence and put down her hand as it read her finger prints, and released four robotic soldiers.

Seven rolled her neck and set her sword down wanting to rip something apart with her bare hands. The first robot sprinted at Seven, ready to attack. Seven waited the robot to get to her before she low, middle, and high reverse roundhouse kicked the robot with ferocity, causing it to collapse from impact and damage. Seven quickly rounded off to the right before another robot had brought his fists down on her, leaving him hitting the solid floor. It rose and turned to stare at Seven. It raced after the teen and she ran right up the wall backflipped, twisted her legs around the robot's neck and tilted her legs slamming it to the floor. Seven leapt up using a kip-up and punched the robot that had had run at her, her fist going directly through the metal head, emerging from the wire and electricity. The electricity absorbed right into Seven's body and Seven placed her hand on the robot that snuck up behind her and redirected the electricity from the other robot into this one, frying it, and making it explode.

The first that had fallen to the ground, got up and a pulled out a pistol and fired it at Seven, the girl only leapt upwards and accidentally attached herself to the ceiling. Seven tried jerking her hands from the roof, but it was like they were super glued. Seven looked down to see several bullets flying at her. Seven panic and jerked away, almost rolling over on the ceiling as if gravity was reversed. More bullets were fired and Seven summersaulted out of the way and kneeled with one leg forward and bent one hand on the ceiling other out for balance. Almost if she had just disconnected with the ceiling, Seven dropped to the floor, landing directly on the robot's shoulders, and twisting the head snapping the neck, and tearing it off. Seven stood up calmly and looked up at the surveillance booth.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that Cezar." Seven chucked the robots head at the glass, it bounced off.

"Ay caramba Blanca Nieve. I found it funny when you stuck to the ceiling, ey."

"Very funny. Did you mean to make it too easy on me?" Seven shot back.

Cezar stopped grinning,"Alright let's see how you handle this." Cezar tapped on the monitors in front of himself and typed on the keyboard. The door to the crash lab slid open and the brother to the scientist strolled in causally, hand in his pockets.

"Seven! Happy birthday! Surprise! Your wish came true I'm here!" Rex arrogantly said.

"For the first, Good morning to you too. For the second, The last time I heard that one, I laughed so hard I fell of my dinosaur." Seven smirked back. A loud chuckle came over the intercom, both teen's recognizing Cezar's laughter.

"Oh that was good. You really got owned with that one little brother. Okay, you ready, here comes my favorite sequence." Cezar poked on the monitor again and the lights dimmed. The lights turned on and a pit with alligators surrounded Rex and Seven.

"Oh come on hermano. That's sooo predictable." Rex whined.

Cezars eyes widened, "Oh yeah, You call this predictable?" Gnashing spikes appeared above their heads rotating menacingly.

Seven smiled, "Tacky."

"How bout this?" Cezar punched another button. Needles appeared all around them threatening to pierce them.

Rex shrugged, "Cliche."

Cezar flipped a switch, "Boom. In your face." A death ray sort of thing hung down in front of them.

"Seen it." Seven shook her head.

Cezar cranked a lever down, "Oh so scary!" It revealed a flamethrower.

"Amateur." Rex sighed.

Cezar turned a wheel vigorously, "What's this one do?"

A swinging razor lade swiveled ominously, Seven shook her head, "So yesterday."

"Mierda!" Cezar swore angrily. Another voice came over the intercom, it was stronger and more stoic.

"Shouldn't you too be training right now?" Six asked firmly, "And shouldn't you be working?"

Cezar made his hand firmly in the army cadence stance, and saluted, "Yes Agent Six. On it."

"Rex, Seven lets get started."

"Junior, offense. Rex into defense." Six called out as Seven vertical kicked Rex down the nose, and punched four times each blocked by Rex, and he caught her fifth punch in his hand and Seven's eyes slightly widened. Seven spread her hand quickly and linked fingers with Rex tilting his hand back and grabbing underneath his bicep and throwing him over her shoulder. Rex rolled a few times before pushing himself up.

Seven smirked, "Come on Rex I could take you on in my sleep."

The Hispanic simpered back, "I'd like to see you try."

Six yelled out firmly again,"Defense Rex. Seven offense." Rex grunted and raised his fist and swung it at Seven, she easily held up her hands straight and defended. She caught Rex's worst and used his own momentum to throw him of balance.

Six's voice called out again, "You need to center yourself Rex." The teen nodded and Rex ran at Seven again, this time trying a different approach. He built his smack hands and threw a massive punch at Seven, she bent backwards at her midsection and grabbed Rex by the shoulders and flipped him over sending him to the ground again on his stomach. Seven put knee directly in Rex's back, and twisted his arms behind.

"Seriously dude. You've got two massive mechanical fists, and I'm still stronger than you."

"There's no freaking way your stronger than me, and I can prove it."

"Be careful with what you say Rex. Seven is still growing into her powers, and she's probably much stronger than you are right now." Six took his sister's side.

"No. I'm the physically strongest here."

"Oh? You wanna go there?" Seven asked.

Five Minutes Later(sorry for all the time lapses)

Rex and Seven faced each other in the cafeteria. A long rock was set down sideways on the table. The teens sat down opposite of each other and set their elbows down, and linked arms by their hands. Six was watching a few feet away, arms crossed.

Seven smiled and looked Rex in the eye, "You sure you want to do this?"

Rex built one of his own massive fist, "Just to make it fair." The two teen agents linked arms and got ready to arm wrestle.

"Fine. You wanna play dirty, I'll play dirty." Seven glared and Bobo stood on the table.

"Okay. When I say go, start pushing as hard as you can. No cheating. Ready?" Seven and Rex nodded Bobo grinned and held his arms behind his back. "Set."

A sly smile went across Seven's lips, "GO!"

Rex and Seven both pushed, sweat breaking out on their forehead, and faces scrunched with focus. Their hands slightly moved in Rex's favor. It Seven hand was slowing pushed down, almost when she hit the rock, Seven grinned and slammed Rex's massive fist down, sending him flying across the cafeteria and the rock breaking at the impact. Seven raised her arms in victory and punched the rock, it shattering into several pieces. Rex slowly got up and walked over to Seven.

"Okay Seven. Now that you've won. I will pay my respects to the most awesome teenager in the world." Rex curtsied and looked up, grinning widely.

Seven crossed her arms and smirked again arrogantly, "Okay hotshot. Let's get out of here." Seven held out her arm for Rex to link. Rex got up and linked arms and the two speed walked off.

10 Minutes Later(sorry that was so fluffy)

"Hey Cezar!" Seven and Rex walked into the Hispanic scientist's messy lab.

"Mijo, Blanca Nieve. What do I owe the pleasure?" Cezar spun around from his project holding a mini chef torch in his hand.

"Yesterday 9:07:52 pm, you asked me for a blood sample, clear?" Seven stoically said.

"Ahh, yes. I need that for the um..uh….where did I put the…..analizador…" The man rummaged around his desk, and looked underneath some blueprints, and shoved aside a few sparse projects, picking up a large needle like object, with a DNA like tube inside.

"Here it is. It analyzes your new powers, what what might become of them. Also maybe your reformed nanites…" Cezar wondered off. "You can sit down here. Take off your jacket." Cezar shoved aside some experiments and cleared a place for Seven to sit.

The girl moved over to the desk and slid up and peeled off her jacket setting it on her lap. Meanwhile, Rex walked around the lab, exploring the experiments. "Nieve, all you have to do is relax all your muscles and release your emotions." The spiky haired man turned the teen's arm over and readied the needle at the crease of her elbow. "You ready? Uh Rex don't touch that. It's a molecular destabilizer. It can spit you into individual atoms." Rex stumbled away from the ray gun and stepped next to Seven.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Seven slouched from her elegant posture and let out her air from her mouth and Rex just stared as the needle punctured her skin and Cezar pulled the plunger, sucking blood into the barrel. In the DNA shaped tubes, Seven's neon red blood and turned it over in the light. It put off little glittering sparkles that seemed to fade from one color to the next.

"That's a gorgeous specimen." Cezar admiringly said, "I'd have to give it to Van Kliess, he's done a great job. Even though he is a third-rate-lab-hack."

"What is it with you and the nicknames today?" Rex asked. Cezar shrugged as her let out a little of the blood on a glass plate and dropped another on top of it and slid the sample under a microscope, peering in. A grin instantly grew across the man's face and he chuckled to himself. "Fanatasico. Maravillosa. La Belleza." Cezar gutturally moaned in spanish. "Rex, Nieve you have to see this."

Rex and Seven made eye contact, and Rex shrugged. Seven walked up and closed one eye, "And that's my blood?" Seven raised an eyebrow. Rex pulled the machine towards him and looked in himself and was surprised by the chaos. The little atoms were almost crystalline, but liquefied. Each little crystalline particle had infinitesimal tiny morse code numbers, that appeared like a matrix code. Each with different numbers.

"Woah. Dude. Your like a electronic swiss army knife!" Rex addressed Seven.

Cezar and Seven spoke in sync, "Huh?"

"You know. A swiss army knife. The little gadget that flips out like a bunch of tools, then when you don't think there's anything left, you flip it over and there's like 20 more tools. Like a walking math problem!" Rex said.

Cezar corrected his brother, "Algorithm."

"Yes! Algorithm. It's really cool." Rex said in conclusion. Seven shrugged and Cezar took the sample over to a computer and injected it into a sort of flash drive and pushed it into the side of the computer and turned it on. A massive binary code exploded in light blue font across the screen. It then appeared a list of numerical equations.

i3893276 Unknown. Unknown.

: *user *salazar accepted-

Analyst 0674.08932.9832023 ALGORITHM

C:/09809.98

RUN PROGRAM CODE

NEW LAUNCH 90203.7674

0674.0823.0832

06644.0832023

0777.09832

06070409080302 RECODE

007.8923 C:/STOP

ACCESSING DATA...

.200%.EFFECTIVITY.

.

.

.CONTROL.

.UNEXPLORED...

"Wait so what does that mean. Is that even English?" Rex held his arms towards the screen.

Cezar shrugged, "It's really simple if you think about it." The scientist explained before removing the flash drive and the computer turned off.

"Mostly physical powers, interesting." Seven said.

"Alright Seven. I'm gonna split, kay? See you later." Rex jogged off to secretly work on Seven's party.

"So control of currents, I wonder if that's more self created or source absorbed." Cezar asked. "You know what follow me, I want to test it."

Cezar leapt up and quickly navigated through his lab Seven jogging to keep up. Cezar passed a fork lift. A massive metal robot that was shut down. And lots of miscellaneous boxes. Eventually they came to some exposed wires. Cezar nodded to no-one in particular and muttered a few incomprehensible words. "Seven I forgot my wire cutters, can you lend me a knife of something."

Seven made an upset face. Cezar titled his head, "Please."

Seven growled in her throat, "Fine." Seven reached down and pulled a sharp jagged knife out of her boot. "I want it back by the way."

Cezar smiled to himself as he sawed at a blue wire, revealing some copper lines. "Alright Seven. Try to surge a little for me, or generate a little electricity." Seven nodded and closed her eyes, clenching her fists. Little blue and white webs of electricity appeared around Seven's hands and fingers flickering rebelliously.

"Not very much just a little." Seven shrugged, "Just from yesterday when Van Kliess attacked me with that." The girl couldn't believe all of that happened in the past week.

Cezar nodded and handed Seven the wire, still attached to the wall, "Put this in your mouth for ten seconds. Then surge again." Seven hesitantly placed the wire in her mouth and closed her lips around it slightly. The algorithm wasn't electrocuted, and felt like she was tingly all over. Seven took it out of her mouth and handed it back to Cezar. Seven relaxed her shoulder and surged.

Electricity exploded from Seven's hands accidentally catching Cezar in the rift and electrocuting him, sending him flying 20 feet backwards and crashing through some experiments and landing in a box of styrofoam peanuts. His hair stuck up in every direction, the rubber soles of his boots were burning, his face was covered in ashen color, and he had little lattice of blue electricity hovering over him. Seven sped over to Cezar, blazing across the lab.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Seven reached out to pull him up, when Cezar's fingers merely grazed Seven's, he was zapped again.

Cezar coughed, and quivered a few times, "N-n-n-No me toque. Me siento como que fue atropellado por un tanque." Cezar sputtered in Spanish before sitting up, and laughing heartily. "Oh Nieve, oh Blanca Nieve. That was ecstatically painful!" Cezar kept laughing.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Seven awkwardly stood there, watching the Hispanic man crack up.

"HAHa-YeS! Aw! ThAt WaS fAnTaStIcO!" Cezar's laughter enveloped the room.

"Cezar if you're alright, I'm gonna leave okay?" Seven kneeled next to Cezar. The man managed a nod and one thumbs up.

Seven's Room, An Hour Later

Seven held several throwing knifes, aiming at a specific target. Sable stood next to Seven. Unfortunately, he was incurable, and was stuck in this mutated state that looked like a cross between Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon, and _Eragon_, only much smaller, per se, horse size. Seven had taped a life like, realistic sketch of Van Kliess to the wall. There were knifes, arrows, and daggers all over the man's face. Seven threw another knife expertly and it pierced him right in the forehead. Seven the walked up and pulled out all of her weapons.

"Okay Sable, your turn." Seven tossed her weapons down on her bed, and Seven heard the EVO speak to her, using their special form of telepathy.

"_You're going down VK." _Sable inhaled deeply and shot a bullet of fire at the man, sending him into flames. Out of nowhere, a blast from a fire extinguisher put it out. The red extinguisher was thrown to the floor and Six stepped over it and walked up to Seven and Sable.

"No fire bolts in Providence HQ Sable." Six stoically crossed his arms.

"And where exactly does it say that in the guidebook?" Seven imitated Six.

"Good point, come on. Holiday wanted to see you for the equation for the DNA decay rate evolution." Six motioned towards the door.

"_Or_ you just want an excuse to see _Rebecca_." Seven teased in a singsong voice.

"Don't be so immature." Seven followed Six out of the door, and Sable followed Seven.

"Mm hm, I'm the immature one. Who 'accidentally' put salt in Bobo's coffee?" Seven elbowed her brother.

"Who 'accidentally' blew up a whole truck load of glitter." Six elbowed her back.

"You'd have to admit, that mushroom cloud looked _pretty_ cool."

"Yeah, like a fairy threw up all over Jackson Hole. By the way, happy birthday." Six causally said, hands in his pockets.

"Wow Six. Way to remember. Did you check Facebook, Instagram, Myspace, Twitter or something." Seven rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think you were on any of those. Are you?"

"Let's just say I've needed to leave a digital trail for a job in Vatican City, 2010." Seven shrugged.

"And what was that?" Six asked, not knowing of this specific mission.

"You really want to know?"

"You're right. I don't. Your blocking looked sharp today. You weren't up all night again practicing, were you?" Six said, making sure his little sister was sleeping.

"No. I went to bed at 10:08, and when have a ever done that?"

"A month ago."

"Actually it was 26 days, eight hours, twenty three minute, and counting." Seven corrected.

"I stand corrected." Six tried to be unsuspicious of what he did, following these words. The two rounded a corner to Holiday's lab and Six pushed in the lock code making it slide open. A bright flourish of light and confetti erupted from inside.

Several Providence agents yelled at the top of their lungs, cheering excitedly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Seven leaned up and whispered to Six, "I did not see that coming." Seven looked around the room, Holiday was standing by a big cake, Rex and Bobo were grinning with part hats on and party blowers, several other agents stood around talking like Captain Callan, and Agent Kenwyn Jones.

Seven furrowed her eyebrow, "So the DNA decay rate evolution equation?"

"How 'bout less geeking and more partying?" Rex grabbed Seven and hauled her over to everyone smiling with excitement, and happiness.

Abysus

Van Kliess stood in the middle of Abysus, suverying the damage, broken Providence aircrafts, and EVOs that were moving across the land, yet even more demolishing the jets.

A mechanical wolf walked up next to the dark man. Van Kliess merely acknowledged him. "Biowolf. It has been a long week. Please go and clean the lab space. I have, yet again, underestimated Corra. Now leave me to my thoughts."

"Yes master." Biowolf noted and ran off.

Van Kliess rubbed his chin with a frown before removing his hand, looking off into the distance, deep in thought, before an idea sparked into his mind, and Van Kliess turned and walked away in the forest.

**I would like to give a VERY special thanks to all of you out there for all of your lovely support! Especially my reviewers:**

**Alana Fox**

**Baldore**

**ameafurry**

**Apadgett**

**Chess341**

**Robin4thewin**

**fanaticagenrex**

**JayMan551**

**And everyone else out there who reads my stories and likes them!**

**And that's the end of my ranting :P **

**I hope you liked it, my next story will be out A.S.A.P., I'm kinda busy with exams, and schoolwork. Thanks SO MUCH for reading! Don't forget to review, PLEASE, or I'll die.**

**Thanks again. Love, Legend's Fighter**

**P.S. If you have any questions about Seven(Corra Alice Sparks), Six, Rex, Van Kliess, Casten, Sable, OR anyone else, please just ask, and I will gladly respond!**


End file.
